AFFRANCHISSEMENT - partie 2
by razh
Summary: Suite de AFFRANCHISSEMENT - partie 1, à lire impérativement avant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici la suite de AFFRANCHISSEMENT – partie 1 (sans rire!). Il est indispensable d'avoir lu la première partie pour comprendre ce qui suit.**_

 _ **Concernant le rating je vous renvois à mon avertissement du début : c'est toujours du MA...**_

 _ **(public majeur supportant la description de scènes brutales)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Le Home World Security était établi en plein centre du quartier d'affaires de Washington, et ressemblait davantage à des bureaux d'avocats ou de comptables qu'au siège militaire de la défense terrienne. Etablir le HMS au cœur d'une zone civile dans un gratte-ciels pouvait paraître absurde et risqué, mais il y a avait là une volonté d'ouverture politique aux alliés des Etats-Unis : la capitale était bien sûr le centre névralgique des relations qu'entretenait le pays avec ses partenaires, et le recours à un bâtiment non militaire permettait d'enrayer les soupçons que pouvait susciter la main mise de l'armée sur le programme Porte des Etoiles. Les délégations internationales étaient bien moins crispées dans un immeuble civil, et ainsi plus ouvertes au dialogue. Les Etats-Unis eux même se félicitaient de ce choix, puisque la Maison Blanche pouvait exercer un contrôle plus pressant.

Georges Hammond n'avait jamais été un citadin dans l'âme, et l'aspect très civil du HMS ne faisait pas écho aux valeurs militaires et traditionalistes du vieux général. Il n'avait donc jamais éprouvé un attachement particulier au lieu, contrairement au SG-C. Néanmoins il était énormément apprécié par ses collaborateurs civils et ses subalternes militaires, car il était d'une grande efficacité et probité dans son travail. Le général, conscient de cette reconnaissance, entretenait un respect mutuel avec les employés du HMS et se montrait toujours aimable malgré ses réticences à travailler dans un tel lieu.

Pourtant ce matin-là Hammond semblait d'humeur exécrable quand il franchit le portique de sécurité, et il se montra extrêmement froid avec les employés qu'il croisa. Il referma la porte de son bureau avec violence après avoir demandé à sa secrétaire qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte.

Il était seulement 3h du matin lorsqu'on l'avait contacté dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour lui révéler qu'une crise grave agitait le SG-C. En visite diplomatique au Canada, il avait sauté dans un jet-privé dans lequel il avait passé de nombreux coups de fils sur une ligne sécurisée. Informé durant le trajet des actes commis par le général O'Neill, il avait atterri à Washington et s'était rué au Home World Security avec un air de fureur.

Georges était hors de lui, et pour diverses raisons. En tant que commandant du HMS il était le supérieur direct du général O'Neill dont il s'était porté garant lors de sa nomination, sa violation du règlement constituait donc une forme d'affront. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack se permettait des largesses avec le règlement, voire des violations caractérisées pouvant le conduire devant la cour martiale. Mais ces entorses à la loi avait toujours étaient expliquées par une influence alien ou étaient motivées par la protection de la Terre. Cette fois-ci aucune excuse extra-terrestre et aucune nécessité de sauver la planète pour justifier sa « trahison » envers le général Hammond. Ce dernier éprouvait une affection paternelle pour Jack, mais à ses yeux, le respect de la hiérarchie, le dévouement à l'Armée de l'Air et la défense de l'intérêt supérieur de la nation (et de la planète) étaient des valeurs primordiales, voire sacrées. Il était de la vieille école, et bien qu'il ait toujours toléré la désinvolture de O'Neill, il ne pouvait accepter qu'on méprise sa fonction pour servir des intérêts personnels. Car Georges ne pouvait douter que cet incident était motivé par l'état du colonel Carter.

Par ailleurs, si jamais le commandant du SG-C était capturé par l'ennemi, la Terre était mise en grand péril à cause de toutes les informations sécurisées que Jack avait en sa possession. Franchir la porte sans l''appui de sa hiérarchie était totalement irresponsable pour un général. Et bien sûr le SG-C avait été laissé sans commandant alors que la base était en première ligne sur le front du combat contre les goau'lds c'était inacceptable et très inquiétant. D'autant que le commandant en question s'était enfui en agressant ses propres hommes...

Mais en dépit de toutes ces considérations militaires et stratégiques, Georges était également furieux car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très inquiet pour Jack et ses compagnons. Il ne pouvait être certain de quoi il retournait exactement, mais il s'agissait certainement d'une entreprise extrêmement dangereuse, sinon O'Neill serait passé par la voie officielle. Il avait les nerfs à vif et était véritablement désemparé depuis qu'il avait appris la mort des militaires et l'état préoccupant de Sam. Savoir O'Neill et ses complices partis en croisade pour aider la jeune femme avait définitivement plongé le général Hammond dans un abîme d'angoisse. Il en voulait terriblement au commandant du SG-C de lui imposer une nouvelle source d'inquiétude.

Empêtré dans ses pensées, tour à tour furieux contre l'attitude irresponsable et irrespectueuse de Jack ou inquiet de le savoir lui et le reste de son groupe en danger de mort, Georges Hammond passa plusieurs heures au téléphone avec le Pentagone, le SG-C ou la Maison Blanche dans un état de stress et de colère intenses.

Le Président ne tarda pas également à mettre en lien cette mutinerie avec la mission sur P9X-834 et l'état du colonel Carter. Le mot « sarcophage » fut prononcé plusieurs fois. Le chef d'Etat avait dépassé le stade des hypothèses sur les motivations du général O'Neill. Il était acquis à ses yeux que le commandant du SG-C avait violé la loi et mis en danger la planète pour tenter de sauver son ancien second et amie. Hammond ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir deviné que Jack pourrait agir de façon inconsidérée : le général était assez adepte des... dérives. Le terme « pétages de plomb » était sans doute approprié.

Au cours de cet entretien présidentiel Jack O'Neill essuya des critiques acerbes jusqu'à faire figure de tête brûlée à la gâchette facile. S'il revenait sur Terre, il serait emprisonné et jugé pour trahison.


	2. Chapter 2

Atack'ri était une ancienne planète minière en bordure de la Voie Lactée, recouverte d'un sol rocailleux irrégulier. L'endroit pouvait être qualifié d'inhospitalier : une végétation rare constituée principalement d'arbustes épineux, des journées courtes de seulement cinq heures, des températures hivernales et une météo alternant entre tempête de grêle, brouillard opaque ou pluie cinglante. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas censés s'attarder sur ce caillou givré, sinon O'Neill aurait certainement assassiné Felger.

Après avoir quitté le SG-C le groupe avait immédiatement réactivé la porte pour la franchir à nouveau vers leur destination finale, P5A-124 n'étant qu'une étape intermédiaire pour éviter que l'armée ne les suive : Felger avait fait en sorte d'effacer leurs traces après leur départ en supprimant de l'ordinateur l'historique des coordonnées composées, mais Jack n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans le scientifique.

Atack'ri était une des planètes nouvellement sous le contrôle de la rébellion jaffa. Grâce à Teal'c, Brat'ac et quatre guerriers de confiance les avait rejoint seulement deux heures après leur arrivée.

M'Zel était devenu au fil de ses coups d'éclats une des figures de proue de la nation jaffa libre un homme bien bâtit, un peu à l'image de Teal'c, un visage stoïque avec un corps de bûcheron canadien. Un compagnon d'armes en qui Bra'tac avait foi et que le colonel O'Neill appréciait particulièrement pour l'aura de force tranquille qu'il dégageait. S'il était un ancien jaffa de Heru'Hur, les trois autres guerriers qui l'accompagnaient étaient tous d'anciens esclaves du goa'uld Moloc : Aron, Neith et Ka'lel.

O'Neill connaissait peu Aron mais il avait gagné la confiance de Teal'c lors de la bataille de Hak'Tyl et cela suffisait amplement au général.

Neith était une femme plus nuancée. Elle combattait farouchement aux côtés des rebelles et renvoyait l'image d'une femme pleine d'abnégation, prête au sacrifice pour la cause commune, mais Jack avait toujours pensé que la jaffa n'hésiterai pas à faire passer ses propres intérêts avant ceux de la majorité. Hormis le fait que les féministes jusqu'au-boutistes l'exaspéraient (l'inégalité des sexes devait-elle être réparée par une attitude méprisante envers le genre masculin ? Définitivement non!), il ne doutait pas que cette femme était disposée à renier la rébellion dans son ensemble si cela lui permettait d'obtenir des privilèges pour les seules femmes de Hak'Tyl. Actuellement ses intérêts convergeaient avec ceux de la nation libre, et dans le cas présent particulièrement ceux de Jack et ses compagnons, donc il ne comptait pas faire cas de sa présence.

Enfin Ka'lel était une guerrière très mesurée, empreinte d'une sagesse étonnante pour son âge précoce. Elle avait d'ailleurs obtenu les faveurs de Bra'tac en faisait montre de psychologie pour aplanir les relations entre jaffas traditionalistes et réformateurs. Sa diplomatie salutaire et ses actions réfléchies (en effet, elle n'en était pas moins guerrière) évoquait chez le général les qualités de Daniel.

Abrités du vent sous une tente, les neuf comparses se serraient autour d'un feu qui ne suffisait pas à augmenter la température ambiante : de la condensation s'échappait de leur bouche à chaque expiration et le docteur Felger frissonait, remontant sur son nez rouge et humide le col de sa veste.

 _BRA'TA C :_ « C'est une mission périlleuse. Je comprends pourquoi vous voulez l'entreprendre, mais... Ne le prenez pas mal, je respecte le colonel Carter, qui est une grande guerrière, mais avons-nous le droit de risquer la vie de neuf personnes pour une seule ? »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Le colonel Carter est bien plus que çà. C'est une amie. L'amie de la nation jaffa. Elle s'est battue farouchement et avec un grand courage pour aider à libérer notre peuple. »

 _JACK :_ « Je ne vais pas vous mentir, à l'origine c'est pour sauver Carter que j'ai décidé cette mission. Mais vous avez certainement autant d'intérêt que nous à tuer Ba'al ! »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Justement, pourquoi Ba'al ? Il y a d'autres goau'lds, et d'autres sarcophages. »

 _JACK :_ « Parce que c'est lui qui a tué mes hommes. C'est lui qui est responsable de l'état de Carter. Et c'est lui qui a tué tous ces jaffas. C'est le maître goau'ld qui a le plus de rebelles jaffas morts à son actif ! Il étouffe la rébellion grâce au contrôle des super-soldats d'Anubis! »

Bra'tac et Ka'lel se regardèrent avec circonspection. Jack savait que son argumentaire était bancal. Malgré son intérêt stratégique évident, jamais il n'aurait tenté une opération aussi risquée contre Ba'al s'il n'avait pas une motivation personnelle. C'était très délicat de demander à Bra'tac et ses amis de les suivre dans une action mue par un esprit de revanche. Le vieux jaffa avait raison, il y avait d'autres sarcophages sans doute plus faciles d'accès, bien que lourdement protégés quoi qu'il en soit. S'en prendre à Ba'al était totalement déraisonnable. Mais O'Neill ne comptait pas changer son fusil d'épaule et il avait besoin de l'appui des rebelles pour cette mission. Il devait tuer Ba'al. Par vengeance et surtout parce que ses hommes n'auraient aucun répit tant qu'il serait en vie. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que c'était ainsi qu'il fallait agir. Le massacre de P9X-834 avait été un véritable électrochoc.

 _JACK :_ « Écoutez. Je sais que c'est très dangereux. Ça peut paraître fou, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Je veux venger la mort de mes hommes. Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas venger la mort de tous ces jaffas ?

Je suis certain d'une chose : Ba'al vivant, jamais la rébellion ne pourra l'emporter. Il a trop de ressources. Il est trop puissant ! Imaginez le message que vous enverrez si vous le tuez. Vous n'aurez plus ses guerriers kull pour vous barrer la route ! Vous aurez ses vaisseaux-mères, son naqqadah, ses armes, ses vivres... Pensez à tous les jaffas qui vous rallieront après une telle victoire! Quitte à prendre des risques pour un sarcophage, au point où on en est autant s'attaquer à Ba'al. Le tuer changera le cours de la guerre bien plus que la mort de n'importe quel autre goaul'd.»

 _TEAL'C :_ « Quand j'ai trahi Apophis et rejoint la Tau'ri, tout le monde pensait que j'étais fou, et que je défendais une cause perdue d'avance... »

Teal'c fixait son ancien maître d'armes avec défiance.

 _TEAL'C : « ..._ Sauf toi Bra'tac. Tu as toujours cru en moi, et en cette cause qui semblait vouée à l'échec. Et tu as eu raison. Aujourd'hui nous sommes libres, nous sommes nombreux, et nous faisons vaciller l'ordre des grands maîtres. Je te demande de croire une nouvelle fois en moi mon ami, et de faire encore confiance aux gens de la Tau'ri. »

Tous étaient suspendus à la décision du maître jaffa. Jack jeta un coup d'oeil à Teal'c pour le sonder et tenter de deviner la sentence de Bra'tac, mais son coéquipier focalisait toute son attention sur son ancien maître. Il consulta également du regard Daniel et Jacob qui étaient tout autant dans l'expectative. L'archéologue lui fit un petit signe encourageant et le Tok'ra s'avança vers Bra'tac et ses trois compagnons.

 _JACOB :_ « C'est vrai que l'origine de cette mission est quelque chose de personnel : je veux sauver ma fille et tuer le responsable de son état. Mais Jack a raison. La rébellion jaffa comme la Tok'ra ont besoin que Ba'al meure pour pouvoir survivre et continuer à se développer. Et Jack et moi on ne vous demanderai pas de vous joindre à nous si on ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir. On ne mettrait pas vos vies en danger pour notre seul intérêt et sans une chance de succès. »

O'Neill éprouva une drôle de sensation à la façon qu'avait Jacob de l'associer à son nom dans cette entreprise. Il avait bien sûr eu l'initiative de cette action, mais Daniel et Teal'c étaient autant impliqués que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qui le mettait tant mal à l'aise, car c'était juste une formule. Peut-être était-il un peu paranoïaque depuis que le tok'ra l'avait surpris dans un adieu un peu trop intime avec Sam.

Bra'tac posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob. Une grande estime mutuelle existait entre les deux hommes.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Toute grande révolution naît du soulèvement indigné d'une poignée d'hommes. Teal'c a été l'étincelle de notre révolte. Nous serons la source de la liberté de tous les jaffas. »

Le général jeta un regard interrogateur à Teal'c, peu à l'aise avec les expressions détournées et trop imagées. Le jaffa inclina la tête avec un léger sourire, signe que Bra'tac accédait à leur requête.

 _JACOB :_ « Je savais que nous pouvions compter sur vous. »

 _JACK :_ « Bra'tac, merci. »

 _BRAT'AC :_ « Je le fais pour mon peuple, parce que je pense comme vous que Ba'al doit mourir pour que nous puissions survivre. Si cette mission est un succès, nous aurons pratiquement gagné la guerre contre les goau'lds. Si nous échouons, nous serons trop peu nombreux à tomber pour que cela porte préjudice à la rébellion, et cela ne changera donc rien. »

 _JACK :_ « Ah bah oui ce sera pas grave alors... »

Bra'tac lui sourit avec complicité, et se tourna vers les quatre jaffas qui l'accompagnaient.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Mes amis ? »

 _M'ZEL:_ « Que serait un acte de bravoure sans peur et sans péril ? »

Les quatre guerriers se congratulèrent et le général O'Neill pensa que les jaffas gagneraient à être plus simples dans leurs réponses.

Il était infiniment reconnaissant à Bra'tac et ses compagnons. Il se sentait mu par une force que Ba'al ne pouvait contrer malgré toute son armée.

 _FELGER :_ « Hé hé super ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Le docteur Brightman déployait tous les efforts du monde à faire fi de l'agitation qui régnait au SG-C pour se focaliser sur sa patiente. Le putsch du général O'Neill la veille avait profondément ébranlé une base désormais esseulée. Décontenancée, le médecin désirait toutefois ignorer l'atmosphère électrique, les rumeurs et les chuchotements incessants qui ne devaient pas la dérouter de sa mission. Des décisions devaient être prises sans que les hypothèses de tout à chacun y contribuent.

Tout en conversant avec le colonel Reynolds elle s'appliquait à se préparer en vue de la prochaine chirurgie.

 _REYNOLDS :_ « Docteur, je comprends bien votre position, mais vous devez intégrer à votre raisonnement qu'une équipe est en ce moment-même en train de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver le colonel Carter. »

 _BRIGHTMAN:_ « C'est précisément ce que nous faisons colonel. Nous sauvons la vie de Samantha Carter. »

Le docteur Brightman enfila un bonnet chirurgical sur sa tête en prenant soin d'y camoufler ses cheveux ramassés en un chignon serré.

 _BRIGHTMAN:_ « Et si je puis me permettre il n'y a officiellement aucune équipe en mission de sauvetage. »

 _REYNOLDS :_ « Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs, de simples hypothèses sur ce que le général O'Neill et les autres sont partis faire à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Je ne vais pas jouer la vie de ma patiente sur des rumeurs colonel. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien être s'être enfuis vers Alpha du Centaure pour créer un groupe de J-Pop ! »

Le colonel Reynolds posa sur le docteur des yeux accusateurs et elle soupira avec agacement en se frottant la nuque.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Pardon... Ce que je voulais dire c'est que même si moi aussi ça me semble très probable qu'ils soient partis récupérer un sarcophage, je ne prends pas de décision médicale sur des probabilités... Je n'ai aucune preuve de çà. Et quand bien même ! Quelles sont les chances qu'ils réussissent ? »

 _REYNOLDS :_ « C'est SG-1. Ils vont réussir. »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Peut-être. Possible. Éventuellement. »

Le militaire baissa la tête, résigné, se massant la tempe pensivement. Brightman referma son casier en faisant claquer la porte métallique puis se tourna enfin vers son interlocuteur.

 _BRIGHTMAN:_ « La décision est difficile à prendre... Même si j'en doute, en imaginant qu'ils reviennent avec un sarcophage dans très peu de temps, je devrai vivre avec cette décision toute ma vie. J'aimerai qu'on nous laisse avec mon équipe travailler sereinement en dépit du climat qui règne ici. Laissez nous faire le boulot pour lequel on est formés! »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sas menant à la salle de désinfection la porte du vestiaire médical s'ouvrit. Celui qui venait de briser l'atmosphère à couteaux tirés était un cinquantenaire dans un costume sur-mesure hors de prix et des mocassins reluisants. L'homme avait une véritable prestance, sa silhouette taillée en V et ses mèches blondes tombant négligemment sur son front lui donnant l'allure d'un californien séduisant. Néanmoins, il avait le regard froid d'un citadin de la côte Est ayant acquis un certain statut social, et une démarche robotique très loin de celle nonchalante des surfeurs de Malibu. Le docteur Brightman ne put s'empêcher de penser à Brad Pitt en contrôleur du fisc.

Le perturbateur marcha droit vers le colonel Reynolds et lui tendit un papier avec en-tête officielle de la Maison Blanche.

 _EMMERICH : «_ Roland Emmerich, de Washington. Colonel je vous ai cherché dans toute la base. Vous êtes difficile à saisir... Un peu comme votre général... »

Reynolds et le médecin haussèrent les sourcils face à cette réplique insidieuse glissée sur un ton doucereux mêlé de férocité.

 _REYNOLDS :_ « Et vous, vous êtes là parce que... ?

 _EMMERICH :_ « Je prends le commandement de cette base. »

Les yeux de Brightman s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que le colonel lut l'avis officiel sans rien laisser paraître. Brad Pitt contrôleur du fisc se contenta d'attendre, l'air ennuyé et désinvolte, arborant l'expression de celui qui se sait en position de force sans avoir besoin d'en user. Sa lecture achevée, Reynolds fronça les sourcils et fixa avec défiance Emmerich.

 _REYNOLDS :_ « C'est un complexe militaire ici, placé sous l'autorité du Home World Security. Le protocole est très clair et c'est le général Hammond que nous attendions, monsieur... ?

Il était certain que le colonel avait parfaitement retenu le patronyme de son interlocuteur et ne faisait mine de l'ignorer que pour lui signifier son absence de légitimité en ces lieux. Emmerich eut un petit sourire en coin blasé.

 _EMMERICH :_ « La Maison Blanche prévaut sur le HMS, et la Maison Blanche a décidé que je prenais les commandes. Si vous avez du mal à comprendre les termes du papier que je viens de vous remettre je vous invite à le consulter à tête reposée dans vos quartiers pendant que je prends les choses en main. Ce sera tout colonel, vous pouvez disposer. »

Il n'avait pas relevé l'omission de son nom, indifférent à la tactique de Reynolds pour le rabaisser, et il affirmait sa légitimité sans forcer, sûr de sa personne et de son rang.

 _REYNOLDS :_ « Je vais contacter le général Hammond et nous verrons ce qu'il pense de tout çà. »

Le sourire blasé de Emmerich s'élargit sans pour autant que son expression faciale en paraisse plus chaleureuse.

 _EMMERICH :_ « C'est ma faute, je ne me suis sans doute pas montré assez clair... Je me fous de votre avis ou celui du HMS. Tout ce que j'attends de vous c'est votre soumission. Faites preuve de subordination et vous n'aurez pas à souffrir de l'incompétence de votre commandant. Mais venez me dire comment je dois faire mon travail et vous apprendrez à me connaître... Je ne gagne pas à être connu. »

Reynolds bomba le torse avec indignation mais le docteur Brightman demeura quant à elle immobile et silencieuse, impressionnée malgré elle par la colère froide de Emmerich et la perfidie qui se dégageait de cette homme

 _REYNOLDS :_ « Vous-même Emmerich, quelle autorité avez-vous ?! »

 _EMMERICH :_ « La plus efficace : celle qui ne nécessite pas de grade. Dont la particularité est de s'appliquer silencieusement dans l'ombre mais avec des conséquences retentissantes. Si vous en doutez, et que vous venez me casser les couilles, je n'aurai pas plus de scrupules à torpiller votre carrière que je ne peux en avoir à écraser un cafard. »

Le militaire glissa un regard stupéfait vers le médecin.

 _EMMERICH :_ « Épargnez-moi vos opinions médiocres et obtempérez. En bref, faites vous oublier, et je vous oublierai effectivement... Est-ce que c'est clair ? Parce ce que je ne me répète jamais. »

Le colonel Reynolds jaugea son adversaire quelques secondes, sous-pesant l'éventualité qu'il puisse jouir d'un tel pouvoir et mesurant les conséquences d'une résistance.

 _REYNOLDS :_ « Limpide. »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Alors pourquoi êtes vous encore là ? J'ai souvenir de vous avoir dit de partir. »

Humilié et furieux, Reynolds prit congé de Emmerich et du docteur Brightman qui restait figée la main sur la poignée, indécise. Le nouveau commandant de la base posa sur elle son regard indifférent en pointant du doigt la salle de désinfection que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les hublots.

 _EMMERICH : «_ Vous vous apprêtiez à opérer docteur je crois. Je vous en prie, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Sans répondre le médecin franchit la porte du sas et s'appliqua à se désinfecter ainsi qu'à s'équiper de gants stériles et d'un masque. Elle qui désirait se mettre en condition mentale pour opérer sereinement sa patiente c'était loupé ! Elle était perturbée et confuse quand elle pénétra ensuite en salle de chirurgie où l'attendait son staff. Samantha Carter était étendue sur la table d'opération, et un confrère s'était chargé de délimiter au feutre noir les zones de section des membres à amputer. Des infirmières avaient disposé sur un plateau scalpels, couteaux et scies à amputation. Le docteur Brightman se sentait fébrile. Elle avait toujours appréhendé ce type d'intervention, mais en plus de son aversion habituelle elle n'avait que trop conscience de la position du colonel Carter au sein du SG-C, ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait été muté à la montagne Cheyenne seulement quelques mois auparavant, mais d'emblée elle avait été frappé par l'aura qui entourait les membres de SG-1 et leur statut quasi mystique. Pour accentuer son anxiété, s'ajoutait à cela le fait que le général O'Neill était peut-être en ce moment-même en train de voler un sarcophage pour soigner le colonel...

Elle inspira et expira lentement, reléguant en arrière plan toutes ces préoccupations comme l'inquiétude provoquée par la passation de pouvoir à la tête de la base.

Tout ce qui importait, et qu'elle devait seulement prendre en compte, était que cette intervention était dans l'intérêt de sa patiente, et de procéder avec professionnalisme se concentrer sur l'aspect technique de la démarche.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Tout le monde est prêt? »

Le staff médical acquiesça et elle se saisit d'un scalpel.


	4. Chapter 4

Le faible soleil de Atack'ri était couché et la température avait un peu plus plongé dans le négatif. Après avoir pesté contre l'absence de chauffage malgré l'avancée technologique de la civilisation jaffa, le général O'Neill s'était pelotonné dans son sac de couchage au plus près du feu. Le reste du groupe l'avait imité ou avait plongé dans un état profond de Kelno'reem, hormis Bra'tac, Ka'lel et Teal'c, qui étaient assis en tailleur dans la tente attenante. Ils pouvaient percevoir la lueur des flammes et surtout entendre les ronflements porcins de Jay Felger.

Teal'c s'enquérait auprès des deux jaffas de l'avancée de leur investigation sur l'identité du renégat à l'origine du massacre de P9X-834.

Ka'lel lui appris qu'elle soupçonnaient fortement Yat-Yir, un proche de Gerak. Faisant partie de son cercle restreint, ambitieux, il était suffisamment bien informé et vindicatif pour pouvoir être le traître. Il prenait part à toutes les réunions du Conseil, avait participé à la préparation des négociations avec la Terre, et surtout un ami de Ka'lel lui avait révélé avoir surpris Yat-Yir s'agacer de n'être qu'un sous-fifre à la botte de Gerak. Cependant, bien que Bra'tac ne fasse pas confiance à ce jaffa arriviste, il doutait qu'il ait eu recours à de tels procédés. Certes il nourrissait l'ambition de supplanter Gerak, mais au delà de ses intérêts personnels Yat-Yir était un jaffa traditionnaliste comme son ancien mentor, avec un code d'honneur très strict, et de surcroît une aversion pour les faux-dieux. Bra'tac l'imaginait davantage soumettre son rival au rite de Joma seku (« Je te défie » en goaul'd), un duel à mort entre deux combattants rivaux pour le leadership.

Le vieux maître soupçonnait plutôt Aba'kal, un ancien jaffa de la garde personnelle de Ba'al, dont le revirement idéologique était relativement indécis. Aba'kal avait rallié la rébellion non pas parce qu'ils considérait les goaul'ds comme de faux-dieux, mais en fin de compte comme des dieux néfastes. Puisqu'il reconnaissait toujours à Ba'al un statut divin, il semblait possible qu'il ait pu trahir la nation libre par peur, fournissant au goaul'd de précieuses informations pour expier ses fautes. En effet Aba'kal avait confié à quelques jaffas sa crainte d'un châtiment divin d'un dieu qu'il vénérait toujours d'une certaine façon. Ka'lel objecta que le guerrier tourmenté n'avait pas l'influence nécessaire pour être bien informé et qu'il n'avait jamais participé à la préparation des pourparlers avec les terriens.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Hoethra a aperçut Aba-Kal rôder près de la salle du Conseil à plusieurs reprises lors de nos assemblées. »

 _KA'LEL :_ « Hoethra était au service de Yu et n'a jamais pleinement toléré les jaffas de Ba'al. Les vieilles rancoeurs sont tenaces. »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Il serait exagérément soupçonneux ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Teal'c soupira avec découragement.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Nous devrions combattre pour notre liberté et nous passons notre temps à nous déchirer! »

 _KA'LEL :_ « Des siècles d'esclavage et de guerres... Il faut du temps pour apprendre. »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Mais l'un de nous nous a trahi ! »

Teal'c avait haussé le ton et dans la tente à côté les ronflements de Felger devinrent anarchiques. Bra'tac posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son disciple.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Les jaffas ne sont ni meilleurs ni pires que les autres civilisations. Certains d'entre nous font fausse route, mais plus les jours passent, plus nous nous rapprochons de la victoire. Je suis fier de ce que nous avons accompli en seulement quelques années après des siècles et des siècles d'obscurantisme. »

 _KA'LEL :_ « Chaque chose en son temps. Ishta continue à enquêter avec des jaffas de confiance, mais en ce qui nous concerne nous avons une mission périlleuse, pour ne pas dire hasardeuse, à mener à son terme. »

Teal'c inclina la tête, l'air grave.

 _BRAT'AC :_ « Ka'lel a raison. Nous devons dormir Teal'c... Nous ne sommes plus de jeunes et fougueux jaffas. »

Son disciple lui sourit malicieusement.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Parle pour toi mon ami. »

Il s'installa néanmoins dans son duvet, près de leur propre feu, tandis que Ka'lel plongeait en état de Kelno'reem.

Dans la tente voisine on entendit quelqu'un donner un coup et Felger couiner de surprise.

 _JACK :_ « C'est pas bientôt fini ces ronflements ?! »

Au SG-C, Emmerich et deux autres civils en costume épluchaient sur les ordinateurs de la salle des commandes les divers rapports d'activation de la porte, comptes-rendus d'incidents techniques, bilans de diagnostiques des systèmes, ou encore comptes-rendus de réunions administratives et débriefings de missions.

 _WALTER :_ « Ces rapports sont classés monsieur ! Il vous faut une autorisation spéciale en plus de votre accréditation ! »

Sourds aux protestations du militaire, Emmerich et ses sbires continuaient de pianoter sur les claviers. Walter se tourna vers Reynolds, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de ce civil énigmatique placé de façon impromptue à la tête de la base, en lieu et place du général Hammond. Le colonel lui fit un signe de négation de la tête.

Walter se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, incertain. A plusieurs reprises il échangea des regards perplexes avec le reste de l'équipe technique de la porte.

 _REYNOLDS :_ « Si vous nous disiez ce que vous et vos amis recherchez ? Mes hommes seront _ravis_ de vous aider... »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Nous saurons ce que nous cherchons quand nous l'aurons trouvé. »

Reynolds crispa sa mâchoire avec agacement.

Lorsque Emmerich consulta le fichier de cryptage des messages hautement sécurisés du SG-C, Walter ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir malgré le regard d'avertissement du colonel.

 _WALTER :_ « Monsieur j'insiste : vous n'avez pas les autorisations d'accès ! Seul un général peut consulter les données cryptées, elles nécessitent une accréditation spéciale que seul le HMS ou le Pentagone peuvent fournir. »

Le nouveau commandant de la base, hermétique à la requête du militaire, continua quelques secondes de naviguer dans le fichier prohibé, puis fini par lui répondre sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

 _EMMERICH :_ « Dites moi machin, vous respectez toujours les règles ? »

 _WALTER :_ « C'est Walter ! Oui monsieur, absolument. Je suis toujours le protocole ! »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Le fichier de cryptage est bien réservé aux communications de catégorie 5 entre le SG-C et le HMS ou le Pentagone ? »

 _WALTER :_ « ...Oui. Seuls les généraux peuvent y avoir accès. »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Alors pourquoi je vois ici que ce canal a été utilisé hier pour crypter un message qui a été transmis ensuite via le vortex ? »

Reynolds vit Walter déglutir avec difficulté. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Emmerich fit tourner son siège vers le militaire définitivement muet. Il arborait une expression machiavélique, les narines frémissantes et les pupilles dilatées, tel un félin ayant repéré une proie en mauvaise posture.

 _EMMERICH :_ « Je fais peut-être fausse route mais il me semblait que le HMS et le Pentagone étaient à Washington, soit environ 2000Km. Rien qui nécessite l'activation d'un vortex. »

On aurait dit que le militaire était un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Emmerich se leva de son siège et se plaça à quelques centimètres de Walter qui dut lever la tête.

 _EMMERICH :_ « Je ne pourrai pas avoir accès rapidement au contenu du message, car comme vous me l'avez si bien rappelé je ne suis pas général et je devrai passer par toute une procédure longue et ennuyeuse pour obtenir un droit de lecture. Mais vous allez me dire immédiatement vers quelle planète cette missive crypté a été envoyée. Sinon votre petite entorse au règlement vous vaudra un séjour dans une cellule de Leavenworth. »

Walter savait qu'une infraction de ce type ne débouchait pas sur une peine d'emprisonnement, mais les paroles de Emmerich n'étaient pas une simple menace elles sonnaient comme une promesse.

 _WALTER :_ « Le général O'Neill a fait parvenir un message crypté à Thor. »

Les yeux du commandant le fixèrent intensément comme s'ils le scannaient ou le passaient au détecteur de mensonge. Emmerich finit par se détourner et fixa la porte sans la voir, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans sa réflexion puis il s'adressa à l'un de ses sous-fifres.

 _EMMERICH :_ « Appelez l'infirmerie. »

Une infirmière aspirait le trop plein de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie pendant que le docteur Brightman finissait de sectionner le tendon. Un morceau de musique classique se diffusait dans la salle de chirurgie, ne couvrant pas totalement le bruit du moniteur, bipant au rythme des pulsations cardiaques de Samantha Carter. Le deuxième mouvement de la septième symphonie de Beethoven avait toujours diminué le stress du médecin. Elle était apaisante, colorant son humeur d'une douce mélancolie sans entacher sa concentration. Relaxante mais pas soporifique, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Clampe. »

On lui tendit l'instrument et elle stoppa le saignement provoqué par la section des tissus mous. Elle ne pensait plus à la conversation entre Emmerich et le colonel Reynolds, ou à la fuite du général O'Neill. Entièrement consacrée sur sa tâche, elle s'appliquait à amputer le colonel Carter de sa jambe droite en maintenant ses constantes à un niveau acceptable.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Ok je suture. »

Une infirmière lui donna du fil et une aiguille quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Le docteur Brightman soupira d'agacement en réalisant ses points de suture sur les veines avec rapidité et précision. Les interruptions lors des interventions chirurgicales étaient rarement justifiées à ses yeux, rien qui ne puisse attendre qu'elle ait achevé son travail. Sa patiente risquait à tout moment de mourir sur la table d'opération, l'émetteur avait intérêt d'avoir une sacré bonne raison. Une aide-soignante décrocha la combiné mais le docteur Brightman ignora sa conversation avec une superbe indifférence.

Elle demanda qu'on lui passe la scie d'amputation et elle la positionna au point de section sur le fémur.

 _AIDE-SOIGNANTE :_ « Docteur ! C'est monsieur Emmerich qui vous prévient qu'il envoie une équipe technique avec des inhibiteurs de rayons téléporteurs. »

Le docteur Brightman cessa de scier l'os de sa patiente qu'elle avait à peine entamé.

 _BRIGHTMAN:_ « Pardon ?! »

Un brusque flash de lumière éblouissant aveugla l'équipe médicale, et la seconde suivante la scie du docteur Brightman ne reposait plus que dans le vide. Le colonel Carter avait disparu.

Lorsque Emmerich, suivi d'un groupe de militaires, déboula dans la salle de chirurgie, les aides soignantes étaient occupées à nettoyer et désinfecter la table d'opération du sang qui s'y trouvait, et le médecin en chef retirait ses gants en latex. Le commandant embrassa la pièce du regard.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Trop tard. Elle n'est plus là. »

Il fit signe aux militaires de se retirer avec leur matériel d'un geste négligé de la main, comme si l'événement qui venait de se jouer ici ne revêtait pas plus d'importance que cela.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Comment avez-vous su que les Asgards téléporteraient le colonel Carter ? »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Le général O'Neill avait envoyé un message crypté à Thor. »

Le médecin acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Elle allait sortir de la salle pour se rendre dans les vestiaires mais se tourna subitement vers Emmerich, comme si quelque chose qu'elle pensait garder pour elle-même devait sortir malgré elle.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Vous vouliez les empêcher de la téléporter. »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Bien sûr. »

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Si le général O'Neill a contacté Thor c'est sûrement pour qu'il mette le colonel en état de stase pour gagner du temps si jamais il réussissait à ramener un sarcophage. Au pire s'il échoue les Asgards nous la restitue et je pratique mon intervention à ce moment-là. Maintenant ou plus tard cela ne change rien tant qu'elle reste en stase. »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Je sais docteur. »

Un silence pesant les enveloppa et le médecin finit par se détourner pour quitter les lieux, mais elle fit volte face à nouveau.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Pourquoi les en empêcher alors ?! Puisque c'est dans l'intérêt du colonel Carter ! »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Mais je me moque de l'intérêt du colonel docteur. »

Le docteur Brightman le fusilla de ses yeux perçants.

 _BRIGHTMAN :_ « Comme çà c'est clair... »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Ce qui compte c'est le règlement, et que nous ne laissons pas une race extra-terrestre agir sur notre territoire sans le consentement de nos dirigeants. »

Le médecin distilla dans son regard tout le venin qu'elle pouvait. Emmerich lui adressa un sourire sans joie et elle quitta finalement la salle en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.


	5. Chapter 5

_JACK :_ « Au nom du ciel comment peut-on faire autant de bruit en dormant ?! »

Leur septième nuit sur Atak'ri venait de s'achever avec les premiers rayons timides d'un soleil apathique. Aron et M'Zel s'affairaient autour du feu pour préparer la première collation de la journée pendant que le général O'Neill rangeait son duvet avec fureur. Cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'il supportait les grognements nocturnes de Jay Felger et peu lui importait de manquer de diplomatie. Il était trop fatigué, il avait trop froid, et il était trop préoccupé pour faire preuve de tact.

 _FELGER :_ « Je suis désolé mon général... »

 _JACK :_ « Ça se soigne ! »

Daniel lui fit signe de se calmer et de baisser d'un ton mais Jack haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Comment l'archéologue faisait-il pour conserver son flegme habituel cela le dépassait. Il savait que Daniel était aussi importuné que lui par les ronflements chaotiques du physicien. Lui aussi avait déménagé dans la tente voisine mais avoir migré n'y changeait rien. Le docteur Felger continuait de perturber leur sommeil à la différence que Jack ne pouvait plus lui donner de coups dans les côtes.

 _FELGER :_ « Mais je ne savais pas que je ronflais autant mon général, je suis sincèrement navré. »

 _JACK :_ « J'ai du mal à croire qu'aucune femme ne vous ai jamais dit que vous ronfliez comme un porc ! »

 _FELGER :_ « ...Bah euh... Non jamais... »

Le général se tourna vers lui avec des yeux suspicieux. Felger se montrait soudain particulièrement mal-à-l'aise et la vérité se fit jour dans l'esprit de O'Neill. Daniel se racla la gorge en faisant les gros yeux à son ami.

 _JACK_ : « …Je vois... »

Neith arborait un sourire mesquin et M'Zel avait haussé un sourcil, l'air consterné.

 _JACK :_ « Bref ! »

Il se saisit de ses affaires de toilette et quitta la tente en les informant qu'il serait revenu pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il avait l'illusion que le feu à l'intérieur de leur habitat précaire ne parvenait absolument pas à chauffer leur espace de vie, il frissonna à cause du contraste thermique qui l'accueilli désagréablement à l'extérieur. Le campement des rebelles jaffas était peu étendu, et il ne mit que deux minutes à atteindre « la salle de bain ». C'est ainsi que Jack désignait ironiquement la tente où avaient été disposés des bassines et des linges pour que chacun puisse se laver. Il était encore tôt mais déjà deux jaffas faisaient leur toilette corporelle. Habitué à la promiscuité et aux douches communes au sein de l'armée, O'Neill se déshabilla sans pudeur et commença à se laver. Là aussi un feu était régulièrement alimenté mais une fois nu le froid était mordant.

Seul avec ses pensées, Jack laissa dériver son esprit une fois de plus vers la Terre. Il tentait d'imaginer la réaction de ses hommes quand ils avaient appris la fuite de leur général et comment les choses avaient pu évoluer au SG-C. Il espérait que la base était en de bonnes mains, celles de Gorges Hammond en théorie. Il était convaincu du bien-fondé de son action, mais l'idée du vieux général apprenant sa mutinerie lui nouait l'estomac.

Inévitablement il pensa à Carter. Tout le ramenait à elle. Elle était l'élément déclencheur, la raison de leur présence ici. Jack pouvait bien mettre en avant les retentissements hautement bénéfiques sur le plan stratégique pour la Terre, les jaffas et les Tok'ras d'une issue heureuse dans cette mission, il n'en était pas moins certain qu'il ne se serait jamais lancé dans une telle entreprise s'il n'y avait pas eu cet enjeu touchant la jeune femme. Chaque fois qu'ils parlaient du sarcophage lors de leurs discussions de préparation ils revoyait le corps mutilé de Carter, ses larmes de peur et de douleur, leurs deux mains enlacées. Chaque fois qu'il surprenait Jacob les yeux dans le vague, l'air préoccupé, il pensait à leur attente commune au chevet du colonel avant leur départ. Quand Daniel s'était plein de leurs macaronis au fromage qui avaient le goût de poulet, un désappointement que l'archéologue partageait avec Carter, il revoyait son visage illuminé par le feu de camp le soir en mission. Jack, lui, avait toujours trouvé que ces macaronis au fromage avaient le goût de macaronis au fromage, ce à quoi le colonel lui rétorquait à l'époque que en dehors des poissons du Minnesota et des burgers, il ignorait tout du goût qu'étaient censé avoir les aliments. Lorsque Teal'c lâchait sa fameuse locution « En effet. » cela lui rappelait que cette réplique faisait toujours sourire Carter qui n'hésitait pas elle-même à en user.

La toile de l'entrée se souleva pour laisser entrer Jacob, ses affaires de toilette sous le bras.

 _JACOB :_ « J'aimerai me laver avant de manger, ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

 _JACK :_ « Pas de problème, le spa est ouvert à tous. »

Jacob eut un petit sourire.

 _JACK :_ « Du moment que vous êtes indulgent en gardant à l'esprit qu'il fait trèèèèès très très froid ici... »

Cette fois-ci Jacob éclata franchement de rire et attrapa son gant de toilette.

 _JACOB :_ « Vous allez tenir le coup Jack ? »

 _JACK :_ « Vous faites allusion à quoi ? A Felger qui ronfle comme une moissonneuse batteuse toutes les nuits ? Au climat tropical ? A Felger qui brûle notre repas quand il est en charge ? A M'Zel qui n'a pas plus de conversation qu'un poulpe mort ? A Felger qui se mouche toutes les cinq minutes ?A Neith qui pense que tous les hommes sont de odieux goujats bas de plafond ? A Felger parce que c'est Felger ? Ou alors peut-être le fait qu'on se prépare pour une mission suicide ? Ou à Felger ? »

 _JACOB :_ « A Samantha. »

 _JACK :_ « Comment çà ? »

 _JACOB :_ « Je vous trouve très préoccupé. Vous pensez réussir à faire un peu abstraction d'elle pour vous concentrer sur la mission ? »

Le général O'Neill fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal-à-l'aise.

 _JACOB :_ « Ce n'est pas un reproche. »

 _JACK :_ « Je sais. »

Il prit quelques secondes pour se recomposer un visage plus neutre.

 _JACK :_ « Je suis sûr que Thor a fait le nécessaire pour la plonger en état de stase comme je le lui ai demandé... C'est un bon petit gars vous savez ! »

 _JACOB :_ « Franchement Jack. »

O'Neill laissa retomber son gant de toilette dans la bassine et se tourna vers le Tok'ra.

 _JACK :_ « Franchement ? »

L'ancien général lui fit oui de la tête.

 _JACK :_ « Franchement je ne pense pas qu'il soit normal que je m'épanche sur ce qui m'angoisse auprès du père. Franchement, ce serait très égoïste. »

Jacob lui sourit chaleureusement, de la bienveillance dans les yeux.

 _JACOB :_ « Moi je peux échanger mes inquiétudes avec Selmak. Il m'aide dans cette épreuve. Vous, vous êtes seul avec vous-mêmes et vos peurs. C'est un peu lourd vous ne croyez pas ? »

 _JACK :_ « Ça va j'ai l'habitude. »

 _JACOB :_ « Oui Teal'c m'a confié que quand Sam avait disparu l'an dernier vous aviez gardé votre angoisse pour vous. »

Oh le traître !

Jack se détourna du Tok'ra et commença à enfiler son treillis.

 _JACOB :_ « Vous nous rendriez à tous un grand service si vous exorcisiez une partie de votre angoisse. »

O'Neill lui jeta un regard en coin et Jacob rit à nouveau.

 _JACK :_ « Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis pénible ? »

 _JACOB :_ « Il y a de çà... Je suis solide grâce à Selmak, vous pouvez me parler, même si je suis le père. »

Le général O'Neill soupira en attrapant son tee-shirt.

 _JACK :_ « Ça va aller. C'est juste que... Par moment je me dis... Et si Thor n'avait pas pu pour une raison ou une autre la mettre en stase ? Ou s'il était arrivé trop tard... »

 _JACOB :_ « Vous voulez dire : et si les médecins avaient déjà amputé Sam ? »

 _JACK :_ « Je veux dire... Et si elle était morte... »

Jack avait suspendu son geste, le tee-shirt toujours à la main. Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis O'Neill finit de s'habiller et attrapa ses chaussures.

 _JACK :_ « Vous en faites pas Jacob je vais baisser la pression d'un cran. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, ça va aller. »

Alors qu'il allait sortir Jacob l'interpella.

 _JACOB :_ « Jack... D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ignore comment, mais une bonne étoile veille sur SG-1. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la foi avant, mais de façon totalement improbable et folle vous avez survécu à des situations auriez pu, vous auriez du mourir une bonne dizaine de fois. »

 _JACK :_ « Justement, Daniel est mort il y a trois ans. »

 _JACOB :_ « Pourtant en ce moment il est assis près du feu et discute avec Teal'c. »

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur départ agité de la base. Les premiers temps ils s'étaient employé à préparer leur mission : rassembler les informations dont ils disposaient sur la place forte de Ba'al, les confronter, les analyser pour échafauder un plan d'action, se munir du matériel nécessaire, répéter inlassablement les rôles de chacun dans le moindre détail pour que le jour venu tout soit automatique (ce n'était pas un luxe pour Felger). Mais depuis plusieurs jours ils étaient prêts et se contentaient d'attendre que l'informateur de Bra'tac leur confirme la présence de Ba'al sur Kroch'nel.

Jacob était assis par-terre, adossé contre une caisse contenant des lances jaffas, un roman à la main, mais ses yeux restaient fixes. Il conversait intérieurement avec son symbiote. Selmak laissait presque exclusivement le contrôle à Jacob quand ils étaient en présence de SG-1, parce qu'ils étaient avant tout les amis du terrien, et qu'il n'était pas dupe sur le fait que Jack était mal-à-l'aise en sa présence. Selmak ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il comprenait son aversion suite à l'épisode avec Kanan.

A force de demeurer silencieux le reste du groupe finissait par oublier que le symbiote était bel et bien présent et personne ne s'adressait à lui. Aussi Jacob profitait souvent de moments d'aparté pour s'entretenir mentalement avec son compagnon, ce qui lui donnait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

 _SELMAK : « Daniel semble préoccupé. »_

 _JACOB : « Oui, après Jack , c'est au tour de Daniel de douter. L'attente c'est nocif pour le mental. »_

 _SELMAL : « C'est certain. Neith s'impatiente, elle est de plus en plus vindicative avec les jaffas masculins chaque jour. Elle commence même à s'irriter avec Ka'lel. »_

 _JACOB : « J'espère que Bra'tac va très vite nous dire que l'on peut commencer. »_

 _SELMAK : « Ba'al va certainement revenir sur Kroch'nel très bientôt, il s'est absenté depuis un moment. Ça ne devrait plus tarder mon ami. »_

 _JACOB : « Plus le temps passe plus mes angoisses refont surface. J'ai peur que Jack s'en rende compte et perde lui-même espoir. Il ne doit pas flancher c'est le moteur de l'équipe. »_

 _SELMAK : « Même s'il doute il ira jusqu'au bout. Il n'abandonnera jamais Samantha. »_

 _JACOB : « ...Oui...Oui.. »_

 _SELMAK : « Tu penses à ce baiser ? »_

 _JACOB : « Il l'a juste embrassée sur la joue. »_

 _SELMAK : « C'était un baiser. »_

 _JACOB : « ...Oui j'y pensais. Je n'avais pas compris avant... »_

 _SELMAK : « Moi si. »_

 _JACOB : « Tu me l'avais caché ! »_

 _SELMAK : « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois prêt. »_

 _JACOB : « … Mmmh... C'est vrai avant je ne l'étais pas. »_

 _SELMAK : « C'est un homme bon. Tu as beaucoup d'affection et d'estime pour lui. »_

 _JACOB : « C'est compliqué. Il est plus âgé, il a un passé très lourd. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait dépassé la mort de son fils. En fait je crois qu'il a fait le deuil d'avoir une famille et Sam elle... Il a beaucoup de noirceur en lui... C'est son supérieur... Elle est fiancée... C'est compliqué. »_

Jacob releva les yeux de son roman pour observer le général O'Neill jouer au poker avec Daniel, Teal'c, Felger et Aron qui tentait d'apprendre les règles.

 _SELMAK : « Pour le moment il nous faut encore sauver Samantha. »_

 _JACOB : « Je sens qu'une suite d'événements est née qui va conduire à quelque chose de différent. Pour nous, pour les jaffas, pour Sam et Jack. C'est ténu mais je le sens, quelque chose est en marche. Et je ne sais pas si tout est pour le mieux. »_

 _SELMAK : « Cela ne dépend pas de toi. »_

 _JACOB : « Je suis son père. »_

 _SELMAK : « Cela ne dépend pas de toi. »_

Bra'tac pénétra dans la tente avec un air solennel. Les joueurs de poker stoppèrent leur jeu, Daniel suspendant son geste.

 _SELMAK : « Ça y est. »_

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Ba'al est revenu sur Kroch'nel. »


	6. Chapter 6

Depuis un mois le colonel Samantha Carter reposait dans son caisson de stase à bord du vaisseau de Thor. Le Asgard s'était empressé d'aller récupérer la jeune femme sur Terre après avoir reçu le message de Jack O'Neill, via la planète K'Tau. Il avait accédé à sa requête malgré l'implication de son peuple dans la guerre sans merci contre les réplicateurs, car la dette du peuple Asgard envers SG-1 était immense. Thor se souvenait notamment de l'idée incroyablement stupide du colonel Carter lorsqu'elle n'était encore que major quatre années auparavant, et qui avait permis de sauver leur ancienne planète mère, Othala.

C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il avait temporairement abandonné le front de guerre pour aller la chercher. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir la guérir de ses blessures, évitant à Jack O'Neill d'entreprendre la dangereuse mission dont il lui avait fait part, mais la technologie Asgard était inapte à aider la race humaine. La médecine de son peuple se centrait uniquement sur le clonage : changer de corps plutôt que le guérir. Mais il ignorait comment réaliser un clone parfaitement adapté à Samantha Carter et transférer son esprit, si différent de celui de sa race. Même Heimdall était impuissante à manipuler le génome de la jeune femme et encoder sa personnalité pour créer une copie parfaite.

A travers la surface vitrée de la baie d'observation où se tenait Thor, un autre vaisseau Asgard se découpait dans le ciel de la galaxie d'Ida, forme noire effaçant les étoiles. L'engin, baptisé le « Teal'c » en hommage au jaffa, était devenu la demeure de réplicateurs depuis peu de temps. Les entités robotiques en avait pris possession à l'issue d'une bataille dévastatrice où plusieurs vaisseaux Asgards s'étaient auto-détruits plutôt que de se livrer à leurs ennemis. Aux commandes du « Teal'c », Freyr n'était pas parvenu à contrer l'abordage des réplicateurs malgré son expérience considérable. Les entités étaient parvenus à enrayer l'autodestruction du vaisseau et le commandant était malheureusement mort dans la souffrance un décès lent sous l'effet de l'acide projeté par les crabes mécaniques.

Les Asgards n'était pas un peuple expansif dans ses expressions émotionnelles, mais Thor n'en était pas moins très affecté par la mort de son compagnon d'armes, un allié politique et un ami indéfectible. Son dernier témoignage fraternel envers Thor aura été de le soutenir avec Magni face aux deux autres membres du haut conseil, Hönir et Baldr, opposés à la requête du général O'Neill. Ils refusaient qu'il puisse intervenir sur la planète bleue alors qu'ils étaient empêtrés dans une guerre contre les réplicateurs, de surcroît sans l'autorisation des autorités de la Terre. Freyr avait décidé de faire confiance au jugement de Thor sur les affaires terriennes et d'honorer les humains qui avaient combattu à leurs côtés pour sauver leur nouvelle colonie Orilla.

La place vacante du défunt Asgard au haut conseil était désormais occupée par Aegir, le commandant du « Valhalla ». Le vaisseau évoluait aux côtés de celui de Thor, qui scrutait avec regret le « Teal'c » depuis sa baie d'observation. Les deux engins spatiaux se déplaçaient en formation serrée à une distance raisonnable du vaisseau réplicateur, se contentant pour l'instant de suivre sa trajectoire. Chaque camp hésitait à déclencher un affrontement qu'il n'était pas sûr de remporter, mais une bataille terrible pouvait s'engager subitement.


	7. Chapter 7

Un peu moins de deux jours après leur sortie de l'hyper-espace, le tek'tak piloté par Aron était en enfin en vue de Kroch'nel. Ils avaient été contraints de parcourir la distance restante en vitesse infra-liminale afin de ne pas apparaître à proximité de la planète, où leur arrivée aurait été détectée avant qu'ils ne puissent disparaître en mode furtif.

A l'arrière de l'appareil Teal'c enseignait une dernière fois à un Felger fébrile comment manier une lance.

 _NEITH :_ « Des semaines à s'entraîner sur Atack'ri et il est toujours aussi pitoyable... »

 _JACK :_ « Hé ! On vous demande quelque chose ?! »

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la tension était palpable dans le vaisseau. Les protagonistes avaient les nerfs à vif suite à une attente trop longue dans des conditions déplorables, et l'imminence du combat échauffait les esprits. La discorde était surtout évidente entre le général O'Neill et Neith. Jack connaissait l'importance du mental dans une mission d'infiltration et les critiques acerbes et incessantes de la guerrière envers le scientifique étaient parvenues à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Autant il avait pu se montrer dur envers Felger par le passé, autant il souhaitait qu'il puisse être dans les conditions psychologiques optimales pour jouer son rôle, qui s'avérait primordial. Tous ses efforts pour motiver le scientifique étaient systématiquement réduits à néant par la jaffa.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui rappeler que Felger était indispensable à cette mission contrairement à elle, Daniel posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Bra'tac tendit un objet à Neith pour attirer son attention et la rappeler à l'ordre par un regard appuyé.

L'archéologue était habitué à modérer les excès d'humeur de Jack depuis des années et savait généralement trouvait le juste dosage dans son attitude pour le ramener à de meilleurs dispositions. Après un bref échange visuel O'Neill haussa les épaules et s'éloigna en direction du cockpit. Daniel ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. Il était lui aussi stressé et les remarques mesquines de Neith mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve. L'agitation de Felger le fatiguait et il commençait à s'agacer de l'attitude renfermée de M'Zel. Il était grand temps qu'ils passent à l'action et connaissent enfin le dénouement de cette mission.

Daniel fit un petit sourire d'encouragement à Felger et rejoignit Jack aux côtés de Aron.

Face à lui il pouvait observer la planète-mère du territoire de Ba'al, un globe très semblable à la Terre, en orbite autour d'un seul soleil mais avec trois lunes. Ils se dirigeaient à pleine vitesse vers le continent principal de Kroch'nel, une étendue de terre grande comme deux fois l'Afrique.

Le plan consistait à se poser à quelques kilomètres de la forteresse de Ba'al possédant des détecteurs sophistiqués pouvant repérer des tel'taks furtifs. Ils éviteraient la voie principale en coupant par la forêt. Déguisés en prêtres de Ba'al, ils s'étaient munis grâce à Bra'tac de sceaux attestant leur identité : des artefacts en naqqadah portant une marque spécifique et surtout émettant un signal unique impossible à reproduire. Un jaffa infiltré sur une autre base du territoire du goaul'd avait fait parvenir à Bra'tac ces sceaux au péril de sa vie. Puisqu'il était interdit de découvrir la tête d'un prêtre qui devait continuellement porter une capuche en signe d'humilité, on ne risquait pas d'apercevoir les signes de Heru'hur ou Moloc sur les fronts des faux dévots. C'était la couverture parfaite pour évoluer discrètement dans la forteresse.

Souhaitant malgré tout éviter le plus possible les contrôles des patrouilles, le groupe devait s'introduire dans la base par un accès discret grâce au concours du jaffa rebelle infiltré sur Kroch'nel. Il leur permettrait de cette façon de pénétrer le plus près possible de leur destination. Leur objectif était le quartier hautement sécurisé du faux dieu où se trouvait le sarcophage. Ce centre névralgique possédait son propre terminal de contrôle, et permettait à Ba'al de se réfugier derrière des portes et champs de force pratiquement inviolables en cas d'attaque extérieure. L'idée de Ka'lel était de s'introduire dans le terminal pour que Daniel et Felger prennent le contrôle de la zone. Ils leur suffiraient de déclencher une fausse alerte pour pousser le goaul'd à s'enfermer dans le quartier sécurisé avec eux. Une fois fait, ils le piégeraient en sabotant les points d'accès.

Pendant qu'un groupe se chargeait de voler le sarcophage, un autre avait pour mission d'abattre le plus de jaffas possibles de la garde de Ba'al, et de tuer le goaul'd.

Entre-temps Aron aura pu les rejoindre en vaisseau et se poser dans le hangar personnel du faux dieu, puisque les détecteurs auront été coupés. Les trois groupes se retrouvaient au tel'tak et prenaient la fuite.

Daniel trouvait leur plan bien étudié et censé, mais il savait par expérience que les événements se déroulaient rarement exactement comme prévus initialement, et leur marge de manœuvre était extrêmement réduite. Ils étaient peu nombreux et ne pourraient bénéficier d'aucun appui extérieur. Leur socle sibyllin d'informations reposait exclusivement sur les comptes-rendus du jaffa infiltré que Bra'tac ne connaissait pas personnellement.

L'archéologue risqua un coup d'oeil vers Jay Felger qui les rejoignait à l'avant. Il était blême et Daniel pria le ciel qu'il ne vomisse pas. Tout l'aspect technique reposait sur ses épaules, et à cette idée le Dr Jackson ressentait une nausée similaire à celle affichée sur le visage du scientifique. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir Sam à ses côtés.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle était encore en vie, car Ba'al mort ou non, il aurait l'impression d'avoir accomplit cette mission pour rien si elle avait succombé. Il admirait l'esprit volontaire et positif de Jacob à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'atmosphère de Kroch'nel des nuages masquèrent la vue durant un moment, mais lorsqu'ils s'estompèrent le panorama était à couper le souffle. Une ville de taille moyenne mais non moins majestueuse s'offrait à leurs yeux, un écrin d'architecture raffiné, flamboyant dans le soleil couchant. Et en son sein, la ville accueillait l'un des plus beaux palais que Daniel n'ai jamais pu admirer. L'archéologue reconnaissait forcément l'héritage de la civilisation phénicienne, dont Ba'al représentait une divinité majeure, et la cité lui évoqua Byblos au Liban. Une Byblos resplendissante qui aurait acquis l'aura et la beauté de Babylone. La forteresse devait montait à 1Km de hauteur voire plus. A son sommet, un soleil et une lune mêlées, l'un des symboles originels du dieu antique.

 _DANIEL :_ « C'est fabuleux. »

 _JACK :_ « Mouais... Je suis plutôt chalet en bois personnellement, mais c'est un style... »

Aron resta à bonne distance du ha'tak stationnant à basse altitude au dessus de la ville, et vira vers la forêt, une étendue de palmiers et d'arbres fruitiers. Il trouva un espace où poser son tel'tak et atterit en douceur pour ne pas agiter la cime des arbres. L'équipe enfila les robes de prêtres par dessus treillis ou armures et Bra'tac et Teal'c s'injectèrent une dose de tretonine.

Aron leur ouvrit la porte.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Attends ici mon ami, Daniel Jackson te dira quand nous rejoindre. »

 _ARON :_ « Rel'tor'key ! » (« Bonne chance ! »)

Leur voyage dans la forêt fut bref. Aron avait atterrit au plus près de la cité et ils marchèrent d'un pas soutenu jusqu'aux abords de la ville. Ils progressèrent dans les rues sans être importunés, leur statut de prêtres leur fournissant un rempart contre les curieux et les jaffas de basse caste.

La forteresse était encore plus intimidante une fois parvenus à sa base. Elle masquait le soleil couchant et semblait caresser la voûte céleste. En périphérie du palais les patrouilles jaffas étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, mais on continuait de les ignorer. Ils contournèrent l'imposant édifice pour se diriger vers le point de rencontre où devait les rejoindre le jaffa infiltré qui allait les faire rentrer dans la forteresse.

Ka'lel leva les yeux vers le ha'tak, ombre inquiétante comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de rendez-vous mais échangèrent des regards inquiets quand ils constatèrent que personne ne les attendait.

 _M'ZEL :_ « Il ne devrait pas déjà se trouver ici ? »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Si... »

Tous observèrent les alentours mais l'espion ne semblait pas être là. Une escouade de jaffas les dépassa et Felger commença à se frotter les mains avec nervosité. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans signe de leur contact.

 _NEITH :_ « On ne peut pas rester là. On va finir par se faire remarquer. »

 _M'ZEL :_ « Elle a raison. Un groupe de prêtres qui reste sans rien faire à l'extérieur de la forteresse une patrouille va finir par venir nous poser des questions. »

 _DANIEL :_ « Mais pour aller où ? »

Jacob avisa un groupe de trois jaffas qui les observait avec insistance.

 _JACOB :_ « N'importe où sauf ici. »

Bra'tac leur fit signe de le suivre et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas en tachant de garder une allure détendue. Ils bifurquèrent dans une rue adjacente, à l'abri des regards.

 _JACK :_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Je l'ignore. Mon informateur devait nous attendre à l'entrée de service de l'aile nord... »

 _DANIEL :_ « Il est peut-être en retard ? »

 _JACK :_ « Ou il a été découvert. »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « C'est possible. »

 _JACOB :_ « Alors Ba'al sait peut-être que nous sommes là... »

 _M'ZEL :_ « Un jaffa n'aurait pas trahi une mission de la rébellion, même sous la torture. »

Jack ne partageait pas l'optimisme de M'Zel mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. En la matière il faisait confiance au jugement de Bra'tac et s'en remettait au vieux maître pour décider de la suite des opérations.

 _JACK :_ « C'est quoi le plan B alors ? »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Rentrons par le Kal mah. »

Face aux regards interrogateurs de O'Neill et Felger, Daniel les informèrent que le jaffa parlait du sanctuaire.

 _KA'LEL :_ « On s'éloigne de notre objectif. »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faudra marcher davantage jusqu'au quartier sécurisé. »

 _NEITH :_ « L'entrée principale est plus près. »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Nous subirons moins de contrôles d'identité en passant par le temple. Le chemin est plus long mais moins risqué. Et nous sommes des prêtres après tout... »

Le groupe reprit sa marche à la suite de Bra'tac. L'absence de l'informateur leur semblait à tous de très mauvaise augure mais personne ne voulait entamer le moral des autres, aussi aucun n'insista sur la possibilité que leur venue n'ait été dévoilée à Ba'al.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon et quelques étoiles éparses étaient maintenant visibles dans le ciel bleuté. En se rapprochant du Kal mah ils aperçurent d'autres prêtres et ils se mêlèrent à la foule des citoyens venus prier leur dieu.

Soudain Jack saisit le bras de Teal'c en pointant du doigt le jaffa en charge du contrôle des identités à l'entrée du sanctuaire. A son tour son coéquipier attrapa le bras de son maître.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Teal'c ? »

Ils devaient chuchoter car ils étaient entourés de fidèles et des jaffas se tenaient en faction à quelques enjambées.

 _TEAL'C :_ « C'est Herak, l'ancien prima d'Anubis. Il connaît nos visages. »

Le faciès de son mentor se crispa et il jeta un regard circulaire.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Si nous faisons demi-tour nous allons nous faire remarquer. »

 _JACK :_ « Je vous jure que si on passe devant cette fausse blonde on est morts ! »

Ka'lel leur lança un regard angoissé et Felger se colla au général O'Neill.

 _FELGER :_ « Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu mon général c'est Herak !...Oh noooon... »

 _JACK :_ « Bon sang Felger lâchez-moi ! »

Une vieille femme scrutait avec perplexité Felger agripper la robe de prêtre de Jack et le général était sûr qu'elle pouvait entendre les couinements de terreur du scientifique. M'Zel tira Felger en arrière en maintenant son regard droit devant lui. La foule fit un pas en avant, les entraînant vers le temple.

 _NEITH :_ « Il faut faire quelque chose. »

Jay Felger commençait à hyperventiler et la vieille femme lui jeta un nouveau regard en coin. Simultanément Bra'tac, Teal'c et O'Neill amorcèrent un mouvement de repli, les autres suivant le mouvement. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour remonter la file des fidèles et Ka'lel remarqua qu'un jaffa les observait avec intérêt. Ils finirent par s'extirper de la foule et passèrent devant une patrouille qui resta les fixer, l'un des guerriers haussant les sourcils quand ils marchèrent à son niveau. Cependant personne ne les interpella et ils s'éloignèrent du Kal mah en restant le plus naturels possibles. Daniel se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration et il prit une bouffé d'air avec soulagement.

 _JACK :_ « Bon sang ! Je croyais qu'il était mort celui-là ! Il était pas censé être à bord du vaisseau d'Anubis quand il a explosé ?! »

 _JACOB :_ « Il faut croire que non. Ou il a réussit à s'échapper. »

 _JACK :_ « J'y crois pas... Il change tout le temps de dieu celui-là... Hypocrite... »

 _DANIEL :_ « Quand un goaul'd meure ses troupes sont en général assimilées par le vainqueur ou un seigneur puissant. »

 _JACK :_ « C'est un prima, qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la douane ?! »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Ba'al a déjà un prima. Herak était au service d'un ennemi, on lui donne donc un rôle moins important. »

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à revenir dans la ruelle où ils s'étaient réunis un moment plus tôt.

 _JACOB :_ « Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? »

 _NEITH :_ « On passe par l'entrée principale. On n'a plus de temps à perdre ! »

 _DANIEL :_ « Bra'tac a dit qu'il y avait trop de contrôles... »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « A ce stade je ne vois pas d'autres accès. »

Le groupe demeura silencieux quelques instants.

 _JACK :_ « Allez on fait çà alors. C'est notre plan B ! »

 _DANIEL :_ « En théorie on en est déjà au plan C là. »

 _JACK :_ « ...Comme d'habitude... C'est toujours la même histoire ! »

Les faux prêtres pressèrent le pas jusqu'à l'entrée imposante du palais. Nul doute que tout avait été mis en œuvre pour impressionner les visiteurs, et les majestueuses sculptures eurent l'effet escompté sur Daniel qui ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif. De par et d'autre, des colonnes s'élançaient vers la voûte de l'entrée qui devait faire vingt mètres de haut. Des sculptures mettant en scène des jaffas de Ba'al dans des batailles victorieuses surplombaient les visiteurs. Même si elles constituaient une part de la propagande imposée aux sujets du faux dieu, elles n'en n'étaient pas moins empreintes d'une solennité confondante. La présence jaffa était quant à elle oppressante. Cela fourmillait de guerriers de Ba'al et certains membres du groupe purent sentir la sueur perler sur leur nuque. Même les plus aguerris d'entre eux étaient particulièrement tendus à l'approche de la garde.

Un jaffa avec une carrure similaire à celle de Teal'c ou de M'zel menait les contrôles d'identité. Les « prêtres » s'empressèrent de présenter leurs sceaux au guerrier et à ses hommes. Ils prirent tout leur temps pour vérifier l'authenticité des artefacts. O'Neill pria pour que Felger ne s'évanouisse pas.

Après un temps qui paru s'étirer une éternité ils finirent par obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer dans le hall majestueux où se tenait une statue démesurée de Ba'al.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressèrent vers le quartier sécurisé les jaffas multiplièrent les contrôles d'identité, leur imposant chaque fois un instant de pure angoisse. A proximité de leur objectif une escouade les interrogea sur la raison de leur présence dans le palais.

 _KA'LEL :_ « Au nom de notre seigneur et dieu Ba'al nous venons chercher la seplica pour la cérémonie du Primta de demain. »

La réponse les satisfait et ils leur cédèrent le passage. Après de multiples bifurcations ils parvinrent enfin à l'une des entrées secondaires du quartier sécurisé où ils n'étaient pas autorisés à pénétrer.

A l'angle d'un couloir ils observèrent en cachette quatre jaffas montant la garde. S'ils avaient été accompagnés par l'informateur ils auraient eu en leur possession un zat et une lance pour les abattre mais ils étaient démunis.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Avec M'Zel on va les neutraliser. Attendez-nous ici, ils seront moins soupçonneux si on s'approche à deux. »

Les deux jaffas à l'imposante carrure tournèrent l'angle du couloir et s'avancèrent d'un pas tranquille vers les gardes.

 _GARDE :_ « Tal shal mak ! » (« Identifiez-vous ! »)

 _M'ZEL :_ « Tek ma te. » (formule de respect envers un maître jaffa)

Teal'c et M'zel firent encore quelques pas et se précipitèrent soudain sur les jaffas. Les assaillants neutralisèrent leurs ennemis en bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise et se saisirent de leurs lances ainsi que leurs zats. Le reste du groupe les rejoignit au pas de course et chacun se munit d'une arme. Quand Felger prit un zat Neith le toisa avec condescendance.

 _NEITH :_ « Ça se pointe vers l'ennemi... »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Ha're kree ! » (« Tais-toi »/ « Fais silence ! »)

Pleinement investit dans sa mission, les sens en éveil, le général O'Neill ne perdit pas de temps à reprendre la jaffa et ils avancèrent de concert vers le cœur du quartier sécurisé : la salle de contrôle. Ils usèrent des zats pour éliminer la résistance qu'ils rencontraient et désintégrer les corps, et en profitèrent pour récupérer d'autres lances. Après les déboires du début et leurs atermoiements ils progressaient maintenant avec aisance.

Jack sentit une excitation monter en lui, l'anticipation de leur succès accélérant son pouls.

Parvenus dans la salle de contrôle, Daniel et Felger prient place devant la console permettant de contrôler les anneaux de transfert, les champs de force et les détecteurs l'un pour traduire le goaul'd, l'autre pour déchiffrer les données techniques. Ils commencèrent par désactiver les détecteurs et ouvrir la porte du hangar à vaisseaux, pendant que les autres montaient la garde patiemment. L'archéologue se saisit de son communicateur pour informer Aron qu'il pouvait désormais s'approcher en mode furtif de la forteresse et se poser dans le hangar.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Il nous faut agir vite, avant qu'on ne prenne conscience qu'on est entré dans cette zone ! »

Felger approuva d'un signe de tête et pianota avec empressement en demandant régulièrement à Daniel la traduction d'un symbole.

 _FELGER :_ « Voilà ! Le sarcophage est là ! Au bout de ce couloir. »

Jacob, M'Zel et Ka'lel partirent sans attendre dans la direction indiquée.

 _JACK :_ « Vite ! Il faut faire venir Ba'al ici avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'on est là. »

Le scientifique suait à grosses gouttes mais il travaillait sans paniquer, et presque aussitôt il déclencha une fausse alerte indiquant à tort que la forteresse subissait une attaque extérieure.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Parfait. Ba'al ne va pas tarder. »

 _JACK :_ « Espérons. Sinon on ne pourra pas le tuer... »

 _DANIEL :_ « Du moment qu'on a le sarcophage... »

 _NEITH :_ « Je ne suis pas venue pour çà ! Si les jaffas vous aident c'est uniquement pour avoir une chance de tuer le tyran ! »

Daniel crispa la mâchoire, agacé, et il évita le regard de Jack dont il devinait qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour insulter Neith.

 _FELGER :_ « Ba'al et sa garde personnelle rentrent dans le quartier sécurisé ! »

 _JACK :_ « Où çà Felger ? »

 _FELGER :_ « Entrée ouest. »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Coupez tout de suite les accès pour éviter que davantage de gardes ne rentrent dans cette zone ! On y va ! »

Bra'tac, Teal'c, Neith et O'Neill laissèrent Daniel et Felger en salle de contrôle pour qu'ils guident les autres et manipulent les champs de force. Ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir au pas de course, armes à la main.

De leur côté, le trio formé par Jacob Carter, Ka'lel et M'zel, rencontrait peu de résistance sur le chemin menant au sarcophage, mais quand l'alarme retentit, indiquant de façon erronée que la base était attaquée, il redoublèrent de vigilance. Désormais les jaffas seraient sur leurs gardes.

M'Zel était le plus expérimenté et le plus athlétique, il ouvrait donc la marche, et il assomma avec force un ennemi au détour d'un couloir. La salle du sarcophage n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres devant eux, et ils virent un petit groupe de jaffas monter farouchement la garde auprès de l'appareil. Ka'lel parvint à en tuer un avant qu'ils ne les repèrent et aient le temps de réagir. Mais ils ripostèrent instantanément et un tir de lance frôla Jacob de près. Un échange nourri s'ensuivit. Les jaffas de Ba'al étaient acculés dans la salle et rechignaient à s'abriter derrière le sarcophage, de peur qu'un tir de leurs assaillants n'endommage l'appareil sacré et oh combien vital.

A la pensée de sa fille, Jacob redoubla d'efforts et abattu un garde. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'un combat âpre, le dernier jaffa s'écroula à terre. M'Zel, toujours désireux d'accomplir au mieux sa mission se précipita aussitôt dans la salle. Jacob passa la tête juste à temps pour voir un garde à l'agonie laisser tomber à terre un explosif.

 _JACOB :_ « M'ZEL NON ! »

Une boule de feu explosa et Jacob se sentit être propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack et ses compagnons progressaient rapidement vers Ba'al. Daniel et Felger leur ouvraient la voie et maintenaient autant que possible leurs ennemis à distance. A une intersection ils rencontrèrent une vingtaine de jaffas bloqués derrière un champ de force qui furent saisis de rage en apercevant le groupe clandestin.

O'Neill courait vers son destin. Tout son être tendait vers Ba'al. Il lui semblait avoir attendu cet instant depuis deux ans sans même en avoir pris conscience avant. Son corps était comme animé de sa propre volonté, le propulsant toujours plus vite vers ce faux dieu qui l'avait torturé et tué tant de fois. Un imposteur qui s'était donné pour mission de capturer ses amis. En dépit de l'âge et de la fatigue il courrait si vite que les autres durent accélérer la cadence.

De concert ils stoppèrent net leur course. D'après Felger, Ba'al se trouvait dans le couloir suivant, bloqué entre deux champs de force avec sa garde personnelle. A bout de souffle, le général O'Neill se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

 _JACK :_ « On y est, ça y est. »

Leur attente longue et fastidieuse prenait fin en ces lieux. Le sort de la nation jaffa, des tok'ras et de la Terre dépendait maintenant de l'action d'une poignée de combattants. O'Neill attrapa son communicateur dans sa poche et ordonna à Felger d'abaisser le champ de force qui les séparait du goaul'd. Au même instant Bra'tac et Neith s'élancèrent à l'autre angle du couloir pour se mettre à couvert en projetant un feu nourrit sur leurs ennemis. Une fois passé le premier moment de stupeur, la garde personnelle de Ba'al riposta avec force à l'assaut en protégeant leur dieu qui se cacha derrière ses jaffas.

A des centaines de mètres de là, Jacob ouvrait péniblement les yeux, découvrant le visage angoissé de Ka'lel qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Elle lui parlait mais ses oreilles sifflaient encore sous l'effet de l'explosion : il ne comprit rien. Il voulut se redresser mais une douleur intense le saisit au niveau de la poitrine et il en eut le souffle coupé. Ka'lel lui prit la main et parla plus fort, articulant distinctement pour que le tok'ra puisse également lire sur ses lèvres.

 _KA'LEL :_ « Attention, vous êtes blessé. Il y a eu une explosion, vous vous souvenez ? »

Jacob acquiesça.

 _JACOB :_ « M'Zel ? »

La jaffa baissa la tête avec affliction et hocha la tête en signe de négation.

 _KA'LEL :_ « Il est au royaume de Kheb. » (« Il est mort »)

Le tok'ra s'appuya sur elle pour se redresser et un nouveau cri de douleur lui échappa. Il se mordit les lèvres et se mit debout en chancelant.

 _JACOB :_ « On a le sarcophage pour le ranimer. »

Ka'lel secoua encore la tête, l'air abattu. Elle guida Jacob en le soutenant vers la salle où l'explosion avait eu lieu.

Le sarcophage portait les stigmates de la déflagration : il était noircit en plusieurs endroits, certaines des riches décorations qui l'ornaient avaient fondu et son flanc était partiellement enfoncé. Jacob fut pris d'un instant de panique mais il se pencha sur l'appareil et fit remarquer à Ka'lel que l'intégrité du sarcophage ne semblait pas compromise pour autant.

 _KA'LEL :_ « Je ne sais pas s'il peut encore fonctionner Jacob... »

Le tok'ra essaya de reléguer la terreur qui l'étreignait en effaçant le visage de Sam de son esprit, et il chercha des yeux le cadavre de M'Zel.

 _JACOB :_ « Où est M'zel ? »

Ka'lel lui désigna un angle de la pièce, puis un autre, puis l'entrée de la salle. Des amas de chair calcinées jonchaient le sol recouvert de sang, totalement désagrégées, tant et si bien qu'il n'était plus possible de distinguer les morceaux de corps ayant appartenu à M'Zel ou aux autres jaffas.

 _JACOB :_ « Allons nous-en d'ici. Partons Ka'lel. »


	9. Chapter 9

Le combat faisait rage entre les jaffas de Ba'al et les quatre coéquipiers. Ayant la possibilité de se mettre à couvert, Jack, Teal'c, Bra'tac et Neith étaient en train d'infliger une lourde défaite à la garde de Ba'al qui était exposée, toute retraite impossible à cause du champ de force derrière qui leur barrait la route. Les soldats d'élite résistèrent vaillamment mais bientôt il ne resta plus que le prima de Ba'al qui protégeait son maître, un Ashrak (un assassin de haut rang) et un jeune jaffa. En s'abritant derrière les cadavres de leurs camarades qui formaient un monticule macabre, ils parvenaient à repousser les tentatives des assaillants. Le communicateur de Jack résonna de la voix de Daniel.

 _DANIEL :_ « Des jaffas sont parvenus à forcer l'accès sud ! On arrive encore à bloquer les communications mais d'autres ne vont pas tarder à débarquer ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Neith se pencha davantage dans le couloir, manquant de justesse de se faire toucher.

 _NEITH :_ « Je peux l'avoir ! »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Non ! Tu ne seras pas assez rapide tu vas te faire tuer ! »

 _NEITH :_ « Si ! Je peux le faire ! »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Kree shak nel ! » (« Ne discute pas mes ordres ! »)

Quelques tirs de lances plus tard, c'est la voix de Ka'lel qui se fit entendre dans le communicateur.

 _KA'LEL :_ « Ici Ka'lel. On a besoin d'aide ! M'Zel est mort ! Et Jacob est blessé ! On se dirige vers Aron avec le sarcophage mais on ne pourra pas résister aux jaffas de Ba'al tous seuls ! »

Neith se mit à courir dans le couloir vers ce qu'il restait de la garde.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « NEITH ! »

En adoptant une trajectoire évasive et surtout grâce à des réflexes instinctifs, elle évita deux tirs et répliqua dans sa course en abattant le jeune jaffa. A pleine vitesse, elle lâcha sa lance et elle prit appui sur les cadavres pour sauter sur sa cible, poignard à la main. A quelques centimètres de sa proie elle fut stopper net dans son élan. L'ashrak s'était interposé entre elle et Ba'al. Sa lame était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans la clavicule de la jaffa. Il la fit tomber à terre en retirant son arme du corps de sa victime qui cria de douleur, et la saisit par les cheveux. Il plaça sa lame sous la gorge de Neith.

 _ASHRAK :_ « Tal bet ! » (« Baissez les armes! »)

Prise en otage, la jeune femme essaya de se débattre mais l'assassin appuya davantage le fil de sa lame contre la peau de la jaffa où du sang perla. Jack, Teal'c et Bra'tac s'entre-regardèrent en silence.

 _ASHRAK :_ « Tal bet ! »

La voix de Daniel résonna à nouveau dans le communicateur.

 _DANIEL :_ « Il faut partir ! Maintenant ! »

Le général O'Neill savait que Neith était condamnée s'ils se rendaient elle serait de toute façon exécutée. Ils renonçaient à sauver Carter et ne débarrasseraient pas la galaxie de Ba'al. Il échangea un regard désolé avec Bra'tac et lut le fatalisme dans ses yeux. Avec une précision redoutable, le vieux maître tira sur le prima, qui était le plus exposé, l'atteignant en pleine tête. L'ashrak trancha la gorge de Neith et lorsqu'elle tomba à terre Teal'c abattu l'assassin d'un tir de lance en pleine poitrine. Jack atteignit Ba'al mais son champ de protection repoussa l'énergie de l'arme. Teal'c s'élança alors dans le couloir dans un sprint désespéré, O'Neill sur ses talons.

Ba'al ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés à la vue du jaffa chargeant comme un taureau, la haine irradiant de tout son être. Il leva son arme de poing et envoya une onde d'énergie puissante en direction de Teal'c. Jack s'y était préparé et se décala juste à temps pour ne pas être percuté par son ami, conservant sa vitesse de pointe, maintenant sa course folle. Ba'al n'eut pas le temps de tirer à nouveau. Le général O'Neill l'atteignit avant.

A l'instar de Neith, Jack s'était jeté sur le goaul'd le poignard à la main, mais cette fois ci l'arme se planta avec force dans la poitrine du faux dieu. Ils bascula en arrière et le général accompagna sa chute, maintenant ses mains sur son couteau profondément fiché dans le cœur de Ba'al. Jack entendit vaguement Bra'tac aider Teal'c à reprendre ses esprits et se lever. Il ne quittait pas son ennemi des yeux. Le goaul'd luttait pour respirer et éructait, des bulles de sang au coin des lèvres. Dans un état second, Jack fit tourner le poignard dans la plaie, juste pour le plaisir de voir les yeux exorbités de douleur de son ennemi.

 _JACK :_ « T'as tué mes hommes ! Je vais te crever fils de putain ! »

A côté de lui Bra'tac se pencha sur le corps de l'ashrak et arracha des mains mortes de son propriétaire la lame qu'il tenait. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Ba'al et trancha la gorge du faux dieu sans plus de cérémonie.

O'Neill ne perdit pas une seconde de l'agonie du goaul'd, observant le sang jaillir en un flot continu de la plaie béante. Il aurait éprouvé un plaisir malsain à faire durer le trépas de Ba'al, mais Bra'tac était dans le vrai : ils devaient agir vite pour aller porter secours à Jacob et Ka'lel.

Il se redressa, et Teal'c l'aida à retourner le cadavre. Sans hésiter Bra'tac entailla la nuque avec un geste assuré et son disciple écarta la chair de ses deux mains solides. Jack aperçut le symbiote et s'en saisit de toutes ses forces. Il était puissamment enroulé autour des os de son hôte, et sa peau était glissante, mais le général parvint à l'extraire. Et le voilà qui était exposé à la vue de tous : le véritable Ba'al, sous sa forme larvaire et primitive une forme de vie grouillante et parasitaire qui se débattait dans le poing de Jack. Le symbiote se tortilla comme un vulgaire lombric planté au bout d'un hameçon. Il se tourna et planta ses crochets dans le poing fermé de O'Neill. Le général saisit la gueule du symbiote avec son autre main et ignora la douleur alors qu'il mordait à nouveau.

 _JACK :_ « Fallait pas me faire chier ! »

Bra'tac sectionna le symbiote en deux.

Teal'c se mit instantanément debout et saisit par les épaules Jack pour qu'il se détache de ce spectacle primitivement jouissif. Recouverts de sang d'humain et de goaul'd, ils ramassèrent leurs lances tombées à terre.

Bra'tac se pencha rapidement sur le corps de Neith pour lui fermer les yeux avec respect.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Kra'mel'kara. » (« Tu meurs avec honneur. »)

Les trois hommes se remirent à courir dans la direction opposée et Jack contacta Daniel, toujours en salle de contrôle avec Felger.

 _JACK :_ « Daniel ! Felger ! Ba'al est mort ! On se dirige vers Jacob et Ka'lel ! Rejoignez nous ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Felger insista pour faire quelques dernières manipulations sur l'écran de contrôle puis Daniel le tira avec lui hors de la salle. Le scientifique avait déjà les poumons qui lui brûlait et les jambes lourdes. Le manque d'exercice n'était compensé que par l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. Il était terrorisé mais son corps continuait bizarrement à agir, sans doute entraîné de façon automatique dans le sillage de l'archéologue. Il n'avait jamais autant sentit l'imminence de la mort, pas même quand il s'était aventuré avec Martin Kooms sur cette planète pour sauver SG-1. Personne n'était mort ce jour là mais aujourd'hui M'zel avait péri, ce qui rendait plus tangible l'omniprésence de la grande faucheuse.

Il faillit percuter Daniel quand celui-ci stoppa net sa course et leva sa lance pour faire feu sur un groupe de jaffas. Felger visa un garde mais il ne parvint pas à appuyer sur la détente. Daniel tua un de leurs ennemis et le scientifique finit par réussir à faire feu, mais manqua sa cible. Il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter la riposte de son adversaire et il sentit le tir d'énergie lui frôler la tête. Il tomba au sol en se faisant mal aux côtes et trébucha en essayant de se relever précipitamment. Finalement sur ses deux jambes, il pivota pour tirer encore mais faillit faire feu sur Daniel qui s'était occupé du dernier jaffa. L'archéologue cria en levant les mains en l'air.

 _DANIEL :_ « Felger bordel de... ! »

Le scientifique n'arriva même pas à articuler des excuses tant il était essoufflé. Daniel lui fit les gros yeux puis le saisit par le bras et courut à nouveau.

Non loin de là, Jack, Teal'c et Bra'tac venaient d'affronter une patrouille de jaffas et ainsi perdre quelques précieuses minutes dans leur fuite. Le général avait pris la tête du trio et courait aussi vite que possible en direction de Jacob et Ka'lel. Son communicateur lui fit justement parvenir la voix de la jeune femme.

 _KA'LEL :_ « On ne va pas tenir très longtemps comme çà ! Venez vite nous aider ! »

Jack essaya d'accélérer la cadence mais un point de côté lui coupait le souffle et son genou le faisait souffrir à chaque foulée. Soudain il manqua de justesse de percuter Daniel au détour d'un couloir.

Dans son sillage Felger leva sa lance comme pour faire feu et O'Neill crut une seconde qu'il allait véritablement l'abattre.

 _JACK :_ « FELGER C'EST NOUS ! »

Dans sa course Teal'c fit une prise jaffa au pauvre scientifique qui s'écroula à terre en lâchant son arme. Daniel et Bra'tac aidèrent le malheureux à se relever malgré ses protestations de douleur.

 _JACK :_ « Non de dieu Felger ! »

 _FELGER :_ « Désolé mon général. »

Teal'c ramassa la lance par-terre et la rendit à son propriétaire sous le regard inquiet du général.

 _JACK :_ « Faites attention avec çà ! »

Tout à coup Felger leva à nouveau sa lance et pointa son arme en direction d'un Jack stupéfait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser pourquoi le scientifique menaçait à nouveau son intégrité physique. Le coup partit et la décharge d'énergie frôla de près le bras de Jack qui sentit la brûlure sur sa peau. Derrière lui il entendit un cri et le bruit d'un corps projeté au sol. Il se retourna pour voir le cadavre du jaffa que Felger venait d'exécuter.

Médusé, il resta pantois quelques secondes puis se tourna à nouveau vers le civil maladroit qui le regardait bouche-bée. Le scientifique était aussi abasourdi que lui.

 _FELGER :_ « Je vous ai sauvé la vie mon général ! »

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Chel nak... » (formule pour exprimer qu'une action a été impressionante)

 _FELGER :_ « Je vous ai sauvé ! »

 _JACK :_ « Vous avez failli me tuer oui ! DEUX FOIS ! »

Le scientifique lui fit un sourire éclatant.

 _JACK :_ « Oui et bien n'en faites pas trop hein ! Combien de fois moi je vous ai sauvé la vie directement ou indirectement ? J'en fais pas tout un cake ! »

Felger était rayonnant et il serra contre lui sa lance avec fierté et assurance. Jack allait ordonner à ses coéquipiers de reprendre leur fuite quand un cri raisonna dans le couloir.

 _JAFFA :_ « Shol'vas ! » (« Traîtres ! »)

Dans la même seconde Bra'tac fut touché de plein fouet par un tir et tomba au sol. Teal'c et Jack ripostèrent instantanément. Daniel et Felger soulevèrent le vieux maître et le soutenèrent en le traînant le plus rapidement possible. Ils s'abritèrent derrière un pilier et se mirent à tirer eux aussi pour couvrir la retraite de Jack et Teal'c. Le jaffa inspecta la blessure de son ami pendant que les autres maintenaient leurs ennemis à distance.

Bra'tac avait été touché au flanc, et du sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure. Il serrait les dents pour lutter contre la souffrance.

 _JACK :_ « Ça va aller ?! »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Il est gravement touché ! »

O'Neill se baissa pour éviter un projectile et un nouveau tir de Felger derrière lui le frôla dangereusement.

 _JACK :_ « Felger vous vous occupez de Bra'tac ! Vous le portez ! »

Le scientifique aida tant bien que mal Bra'tac à se lever malgré ses cris de douleur et le groupe progressa lentement, forcé de se mettre le plus possible à couvert et de maintenir à distance l'escouade de jaffas qui les suivaient en essayant de les abattre. Daniel faillit recevoir un tir en pleine tête et Teal'c dut plonger pour éviter d'être touché.

Bra'tac se laissa choir à terre malgré les efforts et les encouragements de Felger.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Vous n'y arriverez pas comme çà ! Je vous ralentis ! »

 _TEAL'C :_ « On va y arriver Bra'tac ! »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Non ! Laissez-moi ici, je vais les retenir assez longtemps pour vous permettre de rejoindre les autres. Sinon vous n'arriverez jamais à temps pour les aider ! »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Je ne te laisserai pas! »

Le jaffa s'empara de son maître et le souleva de terre en lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Le reste du groupe se chargeait de repousser les assauts de leurs suiveurs pendant que Teal'c portait tant bien que mal son ami sur ses épaules. Mais ils avançaient trop lentement, leurs agresseurs les obligeant à faire preuve de mille précautions dans leur progression pour ne pas être touchés.

 _ARON :_ « J'ai rejoint Jacob et Ka'lel ! On est attaqués ! Vous nous recevez ?! »

 _JACK :_ « On vous reçoit Aron ! On arrive ! »

Suite à une énième supplique de son mentor Teal'c déposa Bra'tac au sol.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Allez-y mes amis. Je vais rester et vous donner du temps. »

 _TEAL'C :_ « On ne t'abandonnera pas ! »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Alors nous mourrons tous ici. »

Teal'c ferma les yeux et serra contre lui son maître, refusant de le laisser derrière lui. Bra'tac posa une main bienveillante sur la joue du jaffa.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « C'est fini pour moi Teal'c. Laisse moi mourir avec dignité sur le champ de bataille. Je vais me battre avec honneur et vous permettre de rejoindre les autres à temps. Ce sera mon ultime victoire. »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Non... »

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Shel'khek nem'ron. » (« Je meurs libre. »)

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Teal'c qui empoignait Bra'tac de toutes ses forces.

Tout en tirant sur leurs ennemis, Daniel et Jack risquèrent un regard vers le duo, le cœur serré. Le vieux jaffa força Teal'c à le regarder et il sourit chaleureusement.

 _BRA'TAC :_ « Je suis heureux mon ami. Je pars rejoindre M'Zel et Neith au royaume de Kheb. Kree shak shel nok... » (« Nous ne renonçons pas même dans la mort... »)

Le jaffa finit par embrasser le vieil homme sur le front et tira en direction de leurs assaillants avec un cri de rage. Jack déposa une lance entre les mains de Bra'tac et échangea un ultime regard avec lui. Entre deux tirs Daniel serra la main du vieux jaffa et le groupe s'éloigna en regardant Bra'tac se redresser, la lance à la main, dans un dernier effort puis ils tournèrent à un angle de couloir et le perdirent de vue. Ils firent volte face et se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces.


	11. Chapter 11

Aron venait d'abattre un jaffa qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur Jacob. Le tok'ra, à bout, ne parvenait plus à se défendre. La patrouille qui avait surpris Jacob et Ka'lel alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le tel'tak comptait une quinzaine de jaffas, et l'arrivée secourable de Aron n'avait pas suffit à faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Ils étaient pris dans un affrontement où l'ennemi prenait lentement le dessus.

Ka'lel visa un jaffa qui s'était un peu trop découvert mais manqua sa cible en jurant. Le guerrier venait de se mettre dans une position idéale pour abattre Jacob qui peinait à apporter sa contribution dans la bataille.

Soudainement l'agresseur fut violemment projeté contre le mur par une masse imposante et pleine de férocité. Teal'c venait de faire une apparition fracassante dans le combat. Il se saisit du combattant et lui rompit le cou avec un cri bestial. Jack et Daniel déboulèrent dans le champ de vision de Aron en tirant avec une cadence élevée sur leurs ennemis. Felger qui suivait derrière pointa sa lance en hésitant et finalement plongea à couvert sans faire feu.

L'arrivée soudaine de leurs amis leur permit de prendre rapidement le dessus et au bout de deux minutes à peine tous les adversaires étaient au sol. Jack se précipita sur le tok'ra à demi inconscient.

 _JACK :_ « Jacob ! Non ne me faites pas çà... »

 _JACOB :_ « Jack... »

 _JACK :_ « Oui Jacob c'est moi. »

 _JACOB :_ « Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?»

Le général eut un faible sourire face à la fausse critique de Jacob.

 _JACK :_ « Votre blessure... Est-ce que Selmak peut arranger çà ? »

 _JACOB :_ « Oui. »

O'Neill tapota la joue du tok'ra avec soulagement et contempla les dégâts sur le sarcophage. Ka'lel haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle ignorait s'il pourrait encore soigner quelqu'un dans cet état. La poitrine de Jack se serra mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Felger et Daniel attrapèrent chacun Jacob par un bras et l'aidèrent à se lever. En poussant le sarcophage grâce à ses générateurs anti-gravité ils se dirigèrent vers le hangar le plus vite possible en tendant l'oreille pour percevoir des bruits de bottes mais il ne rencontrèrent plus aucune résistance jusqu'aux aux abords du vaisseau, où un escadron de jaffas surgit à plusieurs mètres derrière eux. Ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces le sarcophage dans l'appareil et Aron entra le premier pour se précipiter vers les commandes. Jack et Teal'c tirèrent sur leurs agresseurs pour couvrir la retraite des autres, mais au moment où il rentrait dans le tel'tak Daniel fut atteint par un tir ennemi.

Le reste du groupe le poussa avec empressement à l'intérieur et ils se jetèrent dans le vaisseau. Aron décolla immédiatement dans une accélération fulgurante et s'envola du hangar en mode furtif. Il monta à pic dans le ciel de Kroch'nel pour atteindre la stratosphère et enclencha l'hyper-espace.

A l'arrière du vaisseau Jack et Teal'c se précipitèrent sur Daniel qui baignait dans une mare de sang.

Ils le prirent dans leur bras et l'archéologue gémit. Son gilet par-balles avait amortit une partie de l'onde de choc mais Daniel avait été atteint à un point faible de sa tenue protectrice, comme Janet en son temps. Il luttait pour respirer, et les spasmes douloureux de son ami pour survivre déchirèrent le cœur du général O'Neill. Teal'c saisit la main de leur coéquipier mourant alors que Ka'lel se penchait sur le terrien pour ouvrir sa veste et examiner sa blessure. La peau était brûlée sur tout son flanc et une partie des côtes était enfoncée : Jack pouvait voir les os sous la chair arrachée.

Le sang de Daniel se répandait rapidement sous les pieds des protagonistes.

 _JACK :_ « Daniel on est là... Ça va aller... »

Mais le liquide vermeil jaillit par la bouche de l'archéologue et sa main se serra sur celle de Teal'c avec peur. Soudain Daniel cessa de lutter pour sa vie et sur ses yeux se posa le voile terne de la mort.

Après de longues secondes d'effarement Teal'c posa une main tremblante sur le visage de son ami défunt en baissant la tête l'air anéantit. Jack se leva brusquement et jeta au loin sa lance au risque de provoquer un accident. Il donna ensuite un violent coup de pied dans une caisse posée non loin de là.

 _JACK :_ « PUTAIN ! »

Jacob parla mais sa voix était particulièrement faible et le général O'Neill n'écoutait plus personne, occupé à consciencieusement détruire leur matériel stocké à l'arrière du tel'tak.

 _JACK :_ « MERDE ! PUTAIN ! POURQUOI BORDEL DE MERDE ?! »

Il fallu toute la force de Teal'c pour stopper son ami et le ramener à la raison. Jack fit mine de le frapper au visage mais suspendit son geste en reconnaissant le jaffa. Il fulminait et respirait par à coups, le visage déformé par la colère et la tristesse.

 _JACOB :_ « Le sarcophage... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais le général l'avait enfin entendu. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage et se dégagea de la prise de son coéquipier. Il fixa le sarcophage avec désespoir.

L'engin était particulièrement en mauvais état.

 _KA'LEL :_ « Essayons... »

Elle actionna l'ouverture et le sarcophage délabré s'ouvrit avec une plainte lugubre. Le mécanisme souffrait et émettait un bruit inhabituel et inquiétant. Ka'lel déglutit avec difficulté et échangea un regard anxieux avec Aron qui était venu les rejoindre après avoir enclenché le pilote automatique. Felger se tenait accroupi à l'écart, une main sur la bouche, l'air affolé.

Jack et Teal'c portèrent le cadavre de leur ami avec mille précautions et le déposèrent avec délicatesse dans le vétuste sarcophage. Dans un premier temps rien ne se passa et les coéquipiers s'entre-regardèrent avec angoisse, mais l'appareil finit par se refermer difficilement sur le corps de Daniel. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles et silencieux.

 _ARON :_ « Ça a l'air de fonctionner non ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse et Teal'c fut le premier à tourner le dos au sarcophage, l'air dur et les yeux flamboyants. Il partit s'asseoir plus loin, se cachant derrière une pile de caissons. Ka'lel et Aron s'employèrent à installer Jacob Carter plus confortablement pendant que Felger restait prostré dans son coin, statufié dans sa stupeur. Jack posa une main hésitante sur le sarcophage et en caressa la surface abîmée comme s'il pouvait atteindre son ami à travers le naqqadah.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit où semblait avoir eu lieu un cataclysme. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où Teal'c avait disparu et se demanda s'il devait aller rejoindre son ami pour le consoler. Mais il devait être en train de pleurer et seule Sam aurait pu être tolérée à ses côtés en pareilles circonstances.

Le général posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le sarcophage et se demanda s'il pourrait finalement sauver la jeune femme, qui était de toute façon peut-être déjà morte depuis longtemps. Il songea aux jaffas décédés aujourd'hui et le visage de Bra'tac s'imposa à son esprit. Il sentit les larmes monter et il se cacha le visage dans les mains en appuyant ses coudes sur l'appareil goaul'd. Il était épuisé mais se sentait incapable de dormir alors que les violentes images des massacres d'aujourd'hui défilaient dans sa tête. Il avait peur qu'elles ne deviennent plus prégnantes s'il se laissait gagner par la fatigue et ne viennent hanter son sommeil.

Aron et Ka'lel partirent vers le cockpit alors que Felger s'installait silencieusement sur un lit de camp. Jack se détacha enfin du sarcophage et partit veiller Jacob qui avait sombré dans un sommeil agité. De la sueur perlait sur son front tandis que son symbiote s'employait à guérir ses blessures. Jack remonta la couverture sur le Tok'ra et s'assit par-terre à côté de lui.

 _ **J'espère que la description des scènes d'action n'était pas confuse. Il est parfois difficile de retranscrire ce qu'on visualise mentalement. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Le général O'Neill se tenait devant la tombe immaculée de son fils.

Les dates sur le marbre blanc rappelaient cruellement le jeune âge de Charlie quand il s'était tué avec l'arme de son père arme que Jack tenait à la main. Il caressait la crosse en fixant le nom de son enfant inscrit dans la pierre tombale. A ses côtés Daniel lui tenait l'épaule.

 _DANIEL :_ « Vous vous êtes pardonné d'avoir tué votre fils ? »

 _JACK :_ « C'était un accident... »

 _DANIEL :_ « Non Jack. C'était de votre faute. »

O'Neill serra sa main sur le revolver et sentit ses larmes couler.

 _DANIEL :_ « Mon décès aussi c'était de votre faute. »

Jack tourna la tête vers son ami et poussa un cri d'horreur.

Les yeux de Daniel le fixaient avec ce même bleu intense et bienveillant qu'auparavant, mais c'était les yeux d'un mort. Sa chair en décomposition pendait sur son corps amaigri et rachitique. Des vers grouillaient partout sur l'archéologue qui dégageait une puissante odeur de putréfaction. Le général leva son arme vers Daniel qui lui sourit, révélant des dents déchaussées et jaunies.

 _DANIEL :_ « Vous ne pointez pas votre flingue sur la bonne personne Jack. »

O'Neill tourna lentement son arme vers lui et l'apposa sur sa tempe. Il sentit le canon froid du revolver et vit Daniel approuver de la tête en souriant de plus belle. Son ami détourna ses yeux sur la tombe et Jack suivit son regard.

La tombe avait changé et désormais on pouvait lire « Ci-gît Samantha Carter ».

Un gémissement de désespoir s'échappa de la gorge du général qui appuya sur la détente.

Le coup de feu fit sursauter Jack qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait finit par s'endormir et Teal'c se tenait à ses côtés, sous doute alerté par le cauchemar de son ami. Son imposante main était posée sur son épaule (l'avait-il confondu dans son rêve avec celle de Daniel?) et il avait un air concerné, interrogeant du regard son supérieur.

Jack se frotta le visage pour s'extirper définitivement de son cauchemar et rassura Teal'c en lui tapotant le bras. Le jaffa s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot et ferma les yeux. O'Neill était essoufflé comme après une course et il pouvait sentir une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il regarda sa montre et constata que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées ! Effectivement il pouvait sentir aux courbatures de son dos qu'il avait passé un long moment sur le sol froid du tel'tak. A bout de forces, il était parvenu à dormir dans cette position inconfortable un temps considérable.

Il leva les yeux vers le sarcophage mais il restait hermétiquement fermé. Il évita de trop se questionner sur le sort de Daniel et se leva en grimaçant pour rejoindre les autres à l'avant du vaisseau. Avant d'atteindre le cockpit il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Jacob qui était toujours inconscient, la respiration lente et régulière.

 _ARON :_ « Général O'Neill, nous arriverons bientôt sur Atack'ri. Comment va Jacob Carter ? »

 _JACK :_ « Ça a l'air d'aller. »

Son regard se perdit dans le tourbillon d'hyper-espace qui défilait devant lui. Il inspira lentement pour calmer le rythme anarchique de son cœur, encore sous le choc.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes sans un mot échangé, le tel'tak décéléra et Atack'ri apparut, planète inhospitalière se détachant dans l'espace froid de la nuit. Rapidement le vaisseau pénétra l'atmosphère glacée et ils se posèrent au cœur du camp rebelle.

Au petit matin, deux heures après leur arrivée, Ka'lel se précipita dans la tente où Jacob Carter se reposait, réveillé mais encore affaibli. Jack était assis à côté de lui et il leva la tête vers la jaffa essoufflée.

 _KA'LEL :_ « Général O'Neill ! Le docteur Jackson est réveillé ! »

Sans hésitation Jack s'enfuit de la tente en courant et entra en glissant dans le tel'tak où avait été laissé le sarcophage. Teal'c, qui avait veillé sur l'appareil, l'accueillit en souriant.

Daniel était assis, l'air hagard et endormit.

Jack sentit une vague de chaleur déferler sur son cœur et une hilarité irrépressible le saisit. Il se mit à rire nerveusement et Teal'c sourit de plus belle. L'archéologue les regarda sans comprendre.

 _JACK :_ « Non de dieu Daniel... C'est bon de vous retrouver. »

Daniel ne répondit pas à son ami. Au lieu de quoi il se redressa et se pencha sur le côté du sarcophage pour vomir. Teal'c et O'Neill bondirent aux côtés du jeune homme et le général posa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

 _JACK :_ « C'est rien... C'est rien... »

Il échangea un regard déconcerté avec le jaffa, tout de même un peu inquiet pour Daniel. Ce dernier eut encore plusieurs spasmes en vomissant un liquide jaunâtre mêlé à de la bile pendant que son coéquipier lui caressait le dos. Teal'c finit par attraper une serviette dans un sac et l'archéologue s'essuya la bouche d'une main tremblante. En fait tout son corps frissonnait et il était blême.

Ses deux amis l'extirpèrent du sarcophage et il faillit tomber, ses jambes se dérobant sous son poids.

 _JACK :_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il est comme çà ? Le sarcophage fonctionne mal ?»

 _TEAL'C :_ « Ou alors Daniel Jackson souffre de toutes ces expositions qu'il a subit par le passé ? »

O'Neill se rappelait fort bien de l'épreuve douloureuse qu'ils avaient du traverser quand Daniel avait souffert d'un syndrome de manque après un énième passage par le sarcophage. Mais c'était il y a six ans de cela et le général n'avait pas pensé que leur ami ai pu conserver une telle sensibilité à l'appareil.

Daniel eut un nouveau hoquet et vomit sur les chaussures de Teal'c et Jack qui le soutenaient.

 _DANIEL :_ « Je me sens pas bien... »

Il perdit connaissance.

Les deux hommes le portèrent jusqu'à la tente de Jacob sous le regard perplexe de quelques jaffas. Quand ils l'installèrent à côté du tok'ra celui-ci se leva péniblement et posa une main sur le front brûlant de l'archéologue.

 _JACOB :_ « Il est en état de manque. »

 _JACK :_ « De manque ?! Mais il sort à peine du sarcophage ! »

 _JACOB :_ « Le corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter autant de séjours dans un sarcophage. Sans symbiote pas étonnant qu'il soit tout de suite malade... Il a du développer une sensibilité exacerbée à cette technologie. »

Daniel ouvrit partiellement les yeux et se mit à claquer des dents, tremblant et suant.

 _DANIEL :_ « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

 _JACOB :_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel. Vos amis sont là. Ça va aller. »

Le jeune homme semblait se satisfaire de cette réponse et s'enroula dans la couverture.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Je vais chercher un guérisseur. »

Plus tard un vieux jaffa vint frictionner Daniel avec un onguent et lui faire boire une tisane malodorante, que le malade ingurgitait en grimaçant de dégoût mais docilement. Teal'c et Jack restèrent à son chevet en présence de Jacob qui continuait à se remettre lentement de ses blessures.

Après une demi-journée l'archéologue allait un peu mieux mais le général préférait encore attendre pour le déplacer. Une cérémonie devait avoir lieu en mémoire de Bra'tac, même s'il n'y avait pas de dépouille à honorer, et O'Neill décida qu'ils rentreraient après l'oraison funèbre. Ne serait-ce que par égard à Teal'c, ils se devaient d'assister aux funérailles du vieux jaffa. Ainsi le soir-même un bûcher fut dressé et tous se rassemblèrent autour de l'autel, sauf Daniel qui somnolait sous sa tente. Plusieurs guerriers de la rébellion les avait rejoint sur Atack'ri pour assister à la cérémonie.

Ishta se tenait entre son amie Ka'lel et Teal'c, qui avait un visage marqué par le chagrin et l'amertume.

On mit le feu à l'autel et un jaffa entonna un chant sépulcral qui résonna dans la nuit. La scène était triste et belle. A nouveau Jack sentit les larmes perler aux coins des yeux et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré en un seul mois la mort d'autant de compagnons d'armes. Il était épuisé, émotionnellement et physiquement, mais l'espoir flamboyait dans son cœur comme le feu funèbre devant lui.

Déjà des jaffas leur avaient rapporté les retombées bénéfiques de la mort de Ba'al : des milliers de guerriers rejoignaient les rangs de la rébellion qui s'était emparé de dizaines de tel'taks et de ha'taks. La nation libre avait empêché Yu de s'emparer des guerriers kulls et les avait exterminé. En quelques heures une multitude d'événements s'étaient enchaînés qui laissaient penser au général qu'ils avaient tous fait un bond considérable en avant dans la lutte contre les goaul'ds. Une myriade de sentiments colorait son esprit : le soulagement que SG-1 soit encore en vie, la tristesse de la perte, la fierté d'avoir accompli leur mission, la peur que Sam ne soit morte mêlée d'espoir.

La dernière note du chant funèbre se perdit dans les étoiles et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment devant l'autel sans corps. Puis les jaffas commencèrent à se disperser dans le désordre. Ishta, les yeux humides, se tourna vers Teal'c.

 _ISHTA :_ « Je suis désolée Teal'c. C'était un grand guerrier. »

 _TEAL'C :_ « En effet. »

 _ISHTA :_ « Resteras-tu ? »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Je dois retourner sur Terre. »

 _ISHTA :_ « Tu ne risques pas de te faire emprisonner pour ta trahison ? »

 _TEAL'C :_ « J'assumerai mes actes. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis. »

La jaffa acquiesça sans émettre d'objection.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Je reviendrai pour les funérailles de M'Zel et Neith. Je te présente mes condoléances pour la perte qui t'afflige. »

Le visage de Ishta se ferma.

 _ISHTA :_ « Je ne pleurerai pas pour elle. »

Ka'lel et Teal'c lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

 _ISHTA :_ « Neith nous a trahit. C'est elle qui a informé Ba'al de la tenue des négociations. »

Ka'lel eut une exclamation de surprise.

 _JACOB :_ « Pourtant elle nous a aidé à le tuer... »

 _ISHTA :_ « Elle n'était pas au service du faux dieu. Elle ne lui a révélé ces informations que pour faire exécuter Gerak. C'était un jaffa traditionaliste, pour ne pas dire réactionnaire. Neith méprisait sa misogynie. Elle espérait sans doute qu'un jaffa plus réformateur serait placé à la tête de la nation libre après la mort de Gerak... »

 _KA'LEL :_ « Shol'va. » (« Traître. »)

 _TEAL'C :_ « Ha'taaka ! » (« Traître ! » = terme plus fort et plus injurieux que « shol'va »)

 _JACK :_ « Est-ce qu'elle espérait racheter la mort de tous ces jaffas en tuant Ba'al de ses propres mains ? »

 _ISHTA :_ « Peut-être. Elle était de toute façon très ambitieuse et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu tuer elle-même le tyran Moloc... Elle voulait peut-être juste ramener toute la gloire à elle... Elle disait toujours que c'est le sort des femmes de Hack'tyl qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, mais je crois que Neith s'intéressait surtout à Neith... »

Ka'lel détourna les yeux vers le bûcher, le feu illuminant son regard rageur. Jack soupira et prit le bras de Jacob pour l'aider à se diriger vers la tente.

 _TEAL'C :_ « Est-ce qu'on t'accuse d'avoir pris part d'une manière ou d'une autre à la mort de Gerak ? »

 _ISHTA :_ « Pas pour le moment, mais si jamais je gagne en autorité au sein du haut conseil on pourrait... »

Les deux amants s'enlacèrent avec tristesse.

 _ISHTA :_ « Reviens vite Teal'c, je t'en prie. »

 _TEAL'C :_ « Tu as ma parole Ishta. »

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement et Teal'c partit rejoindre ses amis pour préparer leur départ vers la Terre.


	13. Chapter 13

Walter buvait son café en regardant d'un œil torve la porte des étoiles. Il pensait avec lassitude à la liasse de papiers qui attendaient qu'il les traite. Il reculait l'instant en prolongeant sa pause, indifférent au fait de prendre du retard dans son travail. Avant il faisait volontiers preuve de zèle pour servir au mieux le commandant de la base quand il s'agissait de Georges Hammond ou de Jack O'Neill, mais il éprouvait du plaisir à voir l'actuel se noyer dans la paperasse de la base.

D'ailleurs l'un des civils qui secondait Emmerich passa dans la salle des commandes en portant une pile de dossiers, l'air fatigué. Walter eut un sourire satisfait et prit une gorgée de café en se délectant de savoir le commandant de la base et ses hommes surchargés de travail. Le militaire n'avait pas son pareil pour démêler les situations administratives compliquées mais il s'était bien gardé de le dire ou le montrer. C'était une maigre consolation eu égard à l'ambiance morne qui régnait depuis le départ du général O'Neill.

Soudain les chevrons s'enclenchèrent les uns après les autres. Walter posa tranquillement sa tasse et signala une activation non programmée. Après des années de service il accueillait sereinement les arrivées non prévues des équipes SG.

Le vortex frappa l'iris en se formant et des vagues de lumière bleutée dansèrent sur les murs en béton de la salle d'embarquement. Le militaire guettait patiemment le signal d'une équipe SG sur son ordinateur mais au lieu de cela une voix retentit dans les hauts-parleurs de la salle des commandes.

 _JACK :_ « Allô, allô ! »

Les yeux de Walter s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il renversa sa tasse en se saisissant du micro.

 _JACK :_ « Ici le général O'Neill est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

 _WALTER :_ « Allô oui ! Euh.. Ici le... Ici le SG-C ! Je vous reçois mon général ! »

Une heure après, l'équipe du colonel Reynolds franchit le vortex avec Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, Felger et Jacob. SG-3 s'était rendue sur Atack'ri pour identifier formellement le groupe, leur code GDO n'étant plus valable.

Ils descendirent la rampe en poussant le sarcophage sous le regard enthousiaste des hommes de Cheyenne Mountain. Tous firent le salut militaire à leur ancien commandant.

Emmerich se tenait au bas des marches, les mains dans le dos et l'air malveillant.

Les arrivants n'affichèrent aucune expression de surprise, prévenus par SG-3 du revirement de situation à la base. O'Neill toisa le civil et fit un geste vers l'appareil goaul'd.

 _JACK :_ « J'ai un sarcophage pour le SG-C ! Vous me signez mon papier de livraison ? »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Certainement pas. Vous avez drôlement abîmé mon colis. »

 _JACK :_ « Mais il fonctionne c'est l'essentiel !Je vous le mets où ?! »

Emmerich sourit froidement à O'Neill et fit signe à des militaires de se saisir de l'appareil.

 _EMMERICH :_ « Stockez-le au sous-sol 42 messieurs. »

Une fois le sarcophage évacué le commandant de la base fixa droit dans les yeux le général sans ciller. Au bout d'un moment de silence pesant Jack se racla la gorge.

 _JACK :_ « Bon c'est par où la fête ? »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Pour vous remercier de vos efforts le Président vous a réservé une cellule confortable à Leavenworth. Un transport vous attends déjà sur le tarmac pour vous conduire à votre nouveau chez-vous. Profitez-en bien. »

Des murmures colériques parcoururent l'assistance, comme le bourdonnement d'un essaim d'abeilles furieuses.

 _JACK :_ « Vous m'avez réservé un vol en première classe j'espère ? »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Soyez certain que l'on ne vous délaissera pas général O'Neill. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez faire l'objet d'une attention toute particulière... »

 _JACK:_ « Aaah je suis content. Mes amis pourront venir me rendre visite au cours de cette retraite enchantée ? »

 _EMMERICH :_ « Mais ils vous accompagnent... »

Jack cessa de jouer sa comédie et un voile d'inquiétude passa sur son visage. Emmerich afficha un air satisfait jusqu'à ce que Daniel ait un haut le cœur et lui vomisse sur les pieds.

 _JACK :_ « Oups. »

Faisant fi des protestations de O'Neill et de Teal'c, on refusa à Daniel le droit d'aller à l'infirmerie et le groupe fût escorté sans tarder hors de la base. Seul Jacob restait au SG-C, enfermé dans une cellule du niveau 27.

Dans l'avion qui les menait vers le Kansas, Felger vint s'assoir à côté de Jack sous le regard attentif de leurs gardes.

 _FELGER :_ « Mon général, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire que j'étais désolé pour la mort de votre ami Bra'tac. J'ai présenté mes condoléances à Teal'c et à Daniel sur Atack'ri, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire à vous... Voilà... Désolé... »

Il allait retourner à sa place mais Jack le stoppa dans son élan en le remerciant pour sa sollicitude.

 _JACK :_ « Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous parler depuis la mission... Bravo Felger. »

Le visage du scientifique s'illumina d'un grand sourire, l'air surpris.

 _JACK :_ « C'était du bon boulot. »

 _FELGER :_ « Hé hé ! Bah vous savez ce que c'est ! Une fois qu'on est plongé dans l'action seule la mission compte ! On est focalisé, tendu vers un objectif ! Pour des hommes de notre trempe franchement... »

 _JACK :_ « Oui oui ça va, n'en faites pas trop sinon je vais avoir des regrets ! »

Felger serra les deux poings, les pouces en l'air, et se dirigea d'un pas surexcité vers sa place.

Son enthousiasme était bien entaché quand l'avion atterrit le soir à Leavenworth, une escouade de la police militaire les attendant au pied de l'appareil.

Dans le véhicule qui les menait à la prison il ne détacha pas son regard de la fenêtre. Il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet alors que Daniel, Teal'c et Jack échangeaient sur la suite possible des événements avant qu'on ne les sépare. Les lumières de la base dansaient sur son visage anxieux, lui conférant un aspect plus trouble qu'à l'accoutumée. La candeur de Felger l'avait déserté.

Il jeta un regard terrifié au reste du groupe en pénétrant dans la prison de Leavenworth et semblait sur le point de pleurer quand ses geôliers l'escortèrent vers sa cellule, menottes aux poignets.

 _ **Dans quelques jours la suite (la fin d'ailleurs) de cette fic. Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici.**_


End file.
